Svedese-Interlingua d
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- d :mus re D-dur|D dur :(el. D dur) mus re major d-moll|d moll :(el. d moll) mus re minor d-sträng|sträng :mus chorda de re D-vitamin|vitamin :vitamina D d å :(detta år) a.c. (anno currente) da capo|da|capo :I adv mus da capo it; :~! da capo!, bis!, ancora! II s mus da capo dabba :~ sig facer/committer un gaffe/un error enorme, facer mal figura dadaism :konst dadaismo dadaist :konst dadaista dadaistisk :konst dadaista dadda :I s guardiana de infantes, guarda-infantes II v esser/ager guardiana de infantes/guarda-infantes dadel :bot dactylo, dattilo dadelkärna :semine de dactylo/de dattilo dadelpalm :palma de dactylos/de dattilos, dattiliero dag :die, jorno; :(dagsljus) die; :(varaktighet) jornata; :av i ~ hodierne; :bringa i ~en exhumar; :fig jectar lumine/luce super; :~ och natt die e nocte, nocte e die; :~ för ~ de die in die; :~ ut och ~ in die per die; :~ens eko radio novas de radio, bulletin de informationes; :~ens rätt le platto del die/del jorno; ~ens tidning le jornal hodierne; :~sens sanning le veritate pur; :den ~ som idag är le die de hodie; :det ligger i öppen ~ isto es (toto) obvie/evidente/flagrante/manifeste; :en av de närmaste ~arna un de iste dies; :en vacker ~ un belle die; :flydda ~ar tempores passate; :från ~ till ~ de die in die; :följande ~ le die proxime/sequente; :för några ~ar sedan alcun dies retro; :god ~! bon die/jorno!; :gå i ~en miner afflorar; :göra natten till ~ converter le nocte in le die; :ha sett bättre ~ar haber cognoscite melior tempores; :hela Guds långa ~ tote le sancte die; härom ~en le altere die; :i ~ hodie; :i ~arna un de iste dies; :i forna ~ar in le tempores ancian, olim; :i sina yngre ~ar in su juventute; :i våra ~ar hodie, al presente, actualmente, nunc, ora; :just i ~ hodie mesmo; :komma i ~en emerger, venir al luce/al lumine; :miner afflorar; :kommer ~ kommer råd le tempore porta consilio; :kors i all sin dar! sancte celo!; :leva för ~en viver al jornata; :lägga i ~en (påvisa) manifestar; :mitt på ljusa ~en in plen die/jorno; :om/på ~en durante le die/le jorno; :de die/jorno; :på gamla ~ar como un vetule homine; :redan i ~ hodie ipse; :skåda ~ens ljus nascer; :sluta sina ~ar morir; :som bara varar en ~ ephemere; :svunna ~ar tempores passate; :ta någon av ~a occider un persona; :två gånger om ~en duo vices per die/jorno; :vad är det för ~ idag? qual es le die de hodie?; :var i all sin dar är han? ubi diabolo es ille?; :vara ~en efter suffrer del sequelas de inebriation; :varannan ~ omne secunde die/jorno, cata duo dies/jornos; :vareviga ~ cata die; :våra ~ars ungdom le juventute actual/de hodie; :yttersta ~en rel le die/jorno del judicio/del judicamento, le fin del tempores dagarvode :honorario diurne dagas :(bli dag) comenciar a facer jorno, aperir le die/le jorno; :(randas) arrivar, comenciar; :det ~ un nove die comencia dagbarn :infante qui durante le die es respicite privatemente foras le proprie casa, infante diurne (private) dagbarnvårdare :puericultrice, puericultora dagbefäl :mil officiero de servicio/in function(es) dagblad :jornal, quotidiano dagblind :med cec de die dagblindhet :med cecitate diurne/de die dagbok :diario, jornal (intime), memorial; :föra ~ tener diario/jornal; :skriva ~ scriber su jornal (intime) dagboksanteckning :nota de diario/de jornal (intime) dagboksform :i ~ in forma de jornal (intime) dagboksförfattare :scriptor de un diario/de un jornal (intime) dagbrott :miner mina/exploitation a celo aperte dagbrytning :miner mina/exploitation a celo aperte dagbräckning :aurora, alba, levar del die dagbåt :nave diurne dagcenter :psyk centro diurne pro personas mentalmente handicapate (qui vive foras de un institution) dagcentral :sociol centro diurne de activitates pro pensionarios dagdrivare :persona otiose/indolente, otioso dagdriveri :otio/otiositate durante tote le die dagdröm :sonio diurne, phantasia dagdrömma :soniar eveliate dagdrömmare :soniator eveliate dagenefterpiller :pilula abortive dagenefterstämning :spirito/atmosphera post le festa dager :(gryning) alba, crepusculo del matino; :(dagsljus) die, lumine/luce diurne/del die/del jorno; :konst lumine, luce; :skuggor och dagrar umbra e lumine/luce; :ställa i dålig ~ compromitter dagerrotyp :foto daguerrotypo dagerrotypi :foto daguerrotypia; :framställa genom ~ daguerrotypar dagersättning :honorario diurne dagfjäril :zool papilion diurne/de die/de jorno, satyro; :~ar (överfamilj) papilionoidas dagflyg :volo diurne/de die/de jorno dagfågel :zool ave diurne dagg :I ros, rore; :bilda ~ irrorar; :det låg ~ på fälten il habeva ros/rore super le campos, le ros/rore baniava le campos; :falla ~ cader ros/rore; :som avser ~ roral II sjö fin de corda (con nodos) dagga :irrorar daggdroppe :gutta de ros/de rore daggfrisk :roral, roriflue daggfuktig :roriflue daggig :roriflue; :bli ~ irrorar daggkåpa :bot alchemilla daggmask :zool lumbrico, verme de terra daggorm :zool marcha -sh- (usque a un metro de longitude) de larvas de sciara e semisciara daggpärla :perla de ros/de rore daggryning :aurora, alba daggstänkt :roriflue daggvåt :roriflue daggört :bot drosera daghem :crèche fr kräsh dagis :crèche fr kräsh dagjämning :equinoctio; :som avser ~ equinoctial dagjämningslinje :linea equinoctial dagjämningspunkt :puncto equinoctial, equinoctio dagkurs :curso diurne/de die/de jorno daglega :zool cubil diurne daglig :quotidian, de cata die/jorno, diurne; :~ företeelse quotidianitate; :~t liv vita/existentia quotidian/de cata die; :~t tal linguage -ad3e usual/ordinari; :vårt ~a bröd nostre pan quotidian/de cata die dagligdags :cata die/jorno, tote le dies/jornos, quotidianmente dagligen :cata die/jorno, tote le dies/jornos, quotidianmente dagligvara :articulo/merce quotidian daglilja :bot hemerocallide daglinne :camisa de die daglön :salario diurne daglönare :obrero al jonata, jornalero, mercenario dagmamma :femina qui durante le die respice in su proprie casa infantes de alteres, mamma diurne (private) dagning :alba, aurora dagofficer :mil officiero de servicio/in function(es) dagorder :ordine del die/del jorno dagordning :ordine del die/del jorno, agenda; :gå över till ~en passar al ordine del die; :stå på ~en esser in le ordine del die/in le agenda; :sätta upp på ~en poner/mitter in le agenda dagort :miner galeria de mina (que fini super terra) dagpatient :med patiente qui passa le noctes in casa dagpenning :subsidio diurne dagpersonal :personal diurne dagresa :viage -ad3e diurne dagrovfåglar :zool (ordning) falconiformes, accipitriformes dagrum :sala commun dags :det är ~ il es tempore; :hur ~? a que hora?, quando?; :så ~ a iste hora dagsaktualiteter :novas del die dagsaktuell :flammante dagsarbete :labor del die dagsbehov :besonio quotidian/de cata die dagsböter :mulcta dagsedel :claffo dagsetapp :etape fr etap de un jornata dagsfärsk :del die/jorno, (toto) fresc; :(om nyhet) flammante dagsförtjänst :ganio diurne dagsgammal :del die/del jorno, fresc dagshändelser :evenimentos del die dagskassa :rendimento de un die/un jorno dagskift :servicio de die/de jorno dagskonsumtion :consumo/consumption quotidian/de cata die/jorno dagskurs :ekon curso/cambio currente/del die/del jorno dagsljus :lumine/luce diurne/del die/del jorno dagsläge :situation actual dagslända :zool ephemera; :dagsländor (ordning) ephemeroptera; :vanlig ~ ephemera vulgar dagsländetillvaro :vita ephemere dagslång :de un die/un jorno; :jornata; :~a durante dies e dies, durante dies/jornatas integre, durante varie/plure dies/jornos dagsmarsch :etape fr etap de un jorno, un jornata de marcha -sh- dagsmeja :disgelo meridian dagsnotering :ekon notation del die dagsnyheter :novas del die dagspolitik :politica actual dagspress :pressa quotidian dagspris :precio currente/del die/del jorno dagsprogram :programma del jornata dagsranson :ration quotidian dagsrapport :reporto del die dagsregn :pluvia tote le die dagsresa :viage -ad3e de un die/un jorno, jornata de viage dagsrutin :routine fr rutin quotidian dagsschema :schema/plano/programma del die/del jorno dagssituation :situation actual dagstemperatur :temperatura del die dagstidning :jornal quotidian, quotidiano dagsutflykt :excursion de un die/de un jorno dagsverkare :jornalero, mercenario, salariato diurne dagsverke :labor/travalio quotidian/de cata die/de cata jorno; :ett drygt ~ plus de un jornata de labor/de travalio dagsverksskyldighet :hist servitude dagsvärde :valor actual/del die/del jorno, precio currente dagtaxa :taxa/tarifa diurne dagteckna :datar dagtid :durante le die dagtinga :parlamentar, transiger, compromissar, capitular dagtingan :capitulation, rendition, compromisso dagtjänstgöring :servicio de die/de jorno dagtraktamente :remuneration per die dagtåg :traino diurne dagvatten :aquas superficial/de superficie/de superfacie dagvill :confuse re le die/le data dagvisa :litt poema amorose medieval de Provence fr pråva)s (adeo amorose al alba) dagvård :tractamento diurne/de die/de jorno dahlia :bot dahlia dahliaknöl :bot tubere de dahlia daktyl :litt dactylo daktylisk :litt dactylic daktylogram :dactylogramma daktyloskopi :dactyloscopia; :som avser ~ dactyloscopic dal :valle, vallata, vallea; :över berg och ~ per montes e per valles, per valles e per montes dala :descender, bassar, abassar se; :kurserna ~r ekon le cursos bassa; :solen ~r le sol se pone dalahäst :cavallo (de ligno) dalecarlian Dalai lama|Dalai|lama :Dalai Lama, Grande Lama dalaklocka :horologio de pede dalecarlian dalaporfyr :geol porphyro dalecarlian Dalarna :Dalecarlia dalasandsten :geol gres dalecarlian daldocka :bot trollio europee daler :num hist taler; :slagen ~ taler cuneate dalgång :vallata dalkarl :viro de Dalecarlia dalkulla :femina de Dalecarlia daller :vibration, trepidation, oscillation dallerljud :mus tremolo it, trillo; :frambringa ~ facer trillos, trillar dallra :vibrar, tremer, fremer, tremular, trepidar; :mus vibrar, tremular; :luften ~de av värme le aere vibrava per calor dallrande :vibrante, vibratile, vibratori, tremule, tremulante, trepide dallring :vibration, trepidation, oscillation; :sätta hjärtat i ~ hos någon incantar/raper un persona dalmas :viro de Dalecarlia Dalmatien :Dalmatia dalmatika :dalmatica dalmatiner :zool dalmata dalmatisk :dalmatic dalmål :dialecto dalecarlian dalmålning :konst pictura dalecarlian dalning :descendita dalripa :zool lagopede dalsk :dalecarlian dalska :dialecto dalecarian dalt :tractamento troppo dulce dalta :~ med någon tractar un persona con troppo grande dulcor dam :1 (kvinna) seniora, femina; :(fin dam) dama, donna; :(bordsdam) vicina de tabula, conviva; :(danspartner) partenario de dansa/de ballo; :~ernas (på danstillställning) le torno del senioras; :mina ~er och herrar! senioras e seniores!; :spela (fin) ~ dar se aeres 2 spel (damspel) joco de damas; :(drottningen i schack) dama, regina; :(på spelkort) dama, regina; :spela ~ jocar al damas damaktig :como un dama damask :gambiera damaskenerklinga :lamina/spada de aciero damascen damaskenerros :bot damasceno damaskenerstål :aciero damascen damaskera :damasc(en)ar damaskering :damascenage -ad3e Damaskus :Damasco; :från ~ damascen; :invånare i ~ damasceno damast :text damasco damastservett :servietta de damasco damastvävare :texitor de damasco, damascator damavdelning :section/departimento de senioras dambastu :sauna fi pro feminas dambekant :cognoscentia feminin dambinda :servietta hygienic dambricka :spel pecia de damas dambräde :spel tabuliero (del joco) de damas, damiero dambyxor :pantalones de femina damcykel :bicycletta de/pro feminas damdubbel :sport duples de senioras damejeanne :damajana damfotboll :sport football eng futbå:l feminin damfrisering :salon de perrucchero pro feminas damfrisör :perrucchero pro feminas damfrisörska :perrucchera pro feminas damgambit :spel (i schack) gambito del dama damhatt :cappello de dama/de femina damidrott :sport feminin/pro feminas damig :como un dama damighet :manieras de un dama damkappa :mantello de dama/de femina damkläder :vestimentos de femina/pro feminas damkonfektion :vestimentos confectionate pro feminas, confection de senioras damkör :choro feminin/de feminas damlag :equipa feminin damm :I (fördämning) dica, barrage -ad3e; :(vattensamling) stagno, piscina II pulvere; :ha ~ på loftet fig esser insan; :röra upp mycket ~ fig facer multe ruito, facer parlar de se damma :pulverar; :~ av remover le pulvere, dispulverar; :~ av sina kunskaper polir su cognoscentias/su cognoscimentos; :~ ner facer pulverose; :~ till någon batter/bastonar/castigar un persona dammanläggning :dica, barrage -ad3e dammbindningsmedel :producto antipulvere dammfri :sin pulvere, dispulverisate; :göra ~ dispulverar dammgömma :angulo ubi il ha multe pulvere, nido a/de pulvere dammhandduk :panno de dispulverar, essuga-mobiles dammig :pulverose, pulverulente, plen de/coperte de pulvere dammighet :pulverulentia, stato pulverose dammkorn :grano/particula de pulvere dammlager :strato de pulvere dammlucka :(slusslucka) porta de esclusa dammlunga :med silicose, silicosis; :(genom stenkol) anthracose, anthracosis; :person som lider av ~ silicotico, anthracotico dammode :moda feminin, modas dammråtta :flocco de pulvere dammsnäcka :zool lymnea dammsuga :nettar con aspirator, dispulverar (con aspirator) dammsugare :aspirator de pulvere dammsugarpåse :sacco de aspirator dammsugarsladd :flexo del aspirator dammsugarslang :tubo flexibile del aspirator dammsugning :dispulveramento (con aspirator) dammtorka :dispulverar dammtorkning :dispulveramento dammtrasa :pannello de dispulverar dammtuss :flocco de pulvere dammussla :zool anodonta dammvippa :plumeau fr plymo damning :dispulveramento Damokles :Damocles damoklessvärd :spada de Damocles dampa :humidificar/humectar/molliar/irrorar (vestimentos) ante repassage -ad3e dampare :humidificator, humectator dampjäs :spel (i schack) le dama dampning :humidification/humectation/molliatura/molliamento/irroration (de vestimentos) ante repassage -ad3e damrum :toilette fr twalät pro damas/pro feminas damsadel :sella feminin/de femina; :rida i ~ montar a amazon damsida :latere feminin/pro le feminas; :~n vann flera medaljer sport le senioras ha ganiate plure medalias damsingel :sport singules de senioras damsko :calceo/scarpa de femina damskräddare :sartor pro feminas, modista damspel :joco de damas damstrumpa :calcea de femina damsällskap :societate de/pro feminas damtidning :jornal/revista/magazine eng mægözi:n pro feminas; :~ar pressa feminin damtoalett :toilette fr twalät pro damas/pro feminas damunderkläder :subvestimentos feminin/pro feminas damväska :sacco de mano dan|dann :I adj mal, horribile, terribile; :det var då för ~t! que infortuna!/disastro! II dan s hist dano dana :formar, educar; :~ någons karaktär formar le character de un persona danaiderna :myt le danaides dandy :adonis, dandy eng dændi dandyelegans :dandysmo dændismo daning :formation, education danism :språk idiotismo danese dank :I 1 (dåligt ljus) candela inferior 2 (metallkula) balla metallic II slå ~ otiar Danmark :Danmark dans :dansa, ballo; :bjuda upp till ~ invitar a dansar; :~en kring guldkalven bibl le adoration del vitello de auro; :det går som en ~ toto va como super rotas; :livet är inte någon ~ på rosor le vita non es un cammino del rosas; :myggornas ~ le dansa del mosquitos; :spela upp till ~ sonar musica de dansa/de ballo/pro ballar/pro dansar dansa :dansar, ballar; :~ efter någons pipa fig obedir al desiros/desiderios de un persona; :~ kring midsommarstången dansar circum le arbore de maio; :~ vals dansar un walzer ty valtsör/un valse, valsar dansafton :vespere/vespera de dansa/de ballo, soirée dansante fr da)sa):t dansakademi :academia/schola de dansa/de ballo dansant :(god dansör) qui es un bon dansator; :(danslysten) qui ama dansar/ballar; :thé ~ thé dansant fr da)sa) dansare :dansator, ballerino dansbana :pista de dansa/de ballo dansband :orchestra de dansa/de ballo dansbeskrivning :choreographia danse macabre|danse|macabre :dansa macabre/del morte danserska :ballerina dansgolv :pista de dansa/de ballo dansgrupp :gruppo de dansa/de dansatores danshak :local/sala (inferior) de dansa/de ballo dansinstitut :academia/schola de dansa/de ballo dansk :I adj danese; :~ skalle colpo del testa (al facie del antagonista) II s danese dansk-svensk|dansk|svensk :danese-svedese danska :1 språk danese 2 (kvinna) danesa danskapell :cappella de dansa/de ballo danskavaljer :cavallero dansklänning :roba de ballo danskomposition :choreographia danskonst :arte del dansa/del ballo, dansa, choreographia danskurs :curso de dansa/de ballo danslektion :lection de dansa danslokal :local/sala de dansa/de ballo danslysten :qui ama dansar/ballar danslärare :maestro/professor de dansa/de ballo dansmus :zool mus muscule asiatic dansmusik :musica de dansa/de ballo/pro dansar/pro ballar dansmästare :maestro/professor de dansa/de ballo dansnotation :mus labanotation, choreologia dansorkester :orchestra de dansa/de ballo danspar :copula de dansatores danspartner :partenario de dansa dansrestaurang :restaurante con un orchestra de dansa/de ballo danssalong :sala de dansa/de ballo danssjuka :med chorea danssko :scarpa/calceo de dansa/de ballo, scarpino dansskola :schola/academia de dansa/de ballo danssteg :passo de dansa/de ballo danstillställning :festa con dansa/con ballo, ballo dansvisa :aere de dansa/de ballo dansör :dansator, ballerino dansös :ballerina Dante :Dante; :som avser ~ dantesc dantestol :confortabile dantesc Dardanellerna :le Dardanellos darr :vibration, trepidation, oscillation; :mus vibrato; :med ~ på rösten a voce tremulante darra :vibrar, tremer, tremular, fremer, trepidar; :mus vibrar, tremular; :~ av rädsla tremer de pavor; :~ på målet balbutiar; :~ som ett asplöv tremer como un folio; :han ~de på rösten su voce tremeva darrande :tremule, tremulante, trepide; :med ~ stämma con voce tremule darrbent :con gambas tremulante darrgräs :bot briza darrhänt :vara ~ haber manos tremulante darrig :tremule, tremulante, trepide; :(svag) debile, mal, insan; :fig magre; :en ~ insats un prestation magre; :ett ~t resultat un resultato magre darrmal :zool malapteuro electric darrning :fremito, tremor, tremulamento, tremulation, trepidation darrocka :zool torpedine; :marmorerad ~ torpedine marmorate darrål :zool electrophoro electric dart :sport dart eng da:t Darwin :Darwin eng da:win darwinism :darwinismo da:win- darwinist :darwinista da:win- darwinistisk :darwinian da:win-, darwinista dask :(stryk) colpata; :(slag med flata handen) colpo de palma daska :colpar con le palma dass :privata; :gå på ~ ir al/visitar le privata dassig :mal, fede, triste dasspapper :papiro hygienic dat :(hjältedåd) prodessa data :datos, informationes; :data datos dataadministratör :administrator de datos dataanläggning :(installation de) computator databand :banda de datos databank :banca de datos databas :base de datos databearbeta :tractar datos/information databearbetning :tractamento de datos/de information databehandla :tractar datos/information databehandling :tractamento de datos/de information; :automatisk ~ (ADB) tractamento automatic de datos (TAD) databrott :crimine/fraude informatic/per computator datacentral :centro informatic/de datos datagrafi :graphia de/per computator datahantering :tractamento de datos/de information datahierarki :hierarchia de datos datainförande :entrata de datos/de input eng input datakommunikation :teleinformatica datakommunikationsbehandlare :processor pro teleinformatica datakomprimering :compression de datos datakonst :arte producite per computator datakonvertering :conversion de datos datakälla :origine de datos datakörning :tractamento de datos/de information datalag :jur lege del uso proprie de datos informatic/per computator datalagring :immagazinage -ad3e de datos datalista :listage -ad3e de datos datalog :specialista de informatica datalogi :informatica datalogisk :que se tracta de informatica datalänk :ligamine de datos datalänkstyrning :controlo de ligamine(s) de datos dataman :operator de computator datamaskin :computator, computer eng kömpju:tö datamaskinell :per/de computator datamikrofilmskrivning :output eng autput de microfilm de datos dataminne :memoria de computator datamängd :serie de datos datanät :rete de (transmission de) datos dataoperator :operator de computator dataprogram :programma de/pro computator, software eng såftwäö dataregister :registro de datos, listage -ad3e dataskydd :jur protection de/pro datos, protection contra mal uso de registros personal de datos dataskärm :schermo de computator dataspråk :linguage -ad3e informatic/binari/de programmation/de computator dataström :fluxo de datos datasystem :systema de computator datasättning :typ composition per computator datateknik :technica que usa computatores dataterminal :terminal de computator datauppgifter :information in bases de datos datautdrag :extracto/listage -ad3e de datos datautrustning :equipamento de computator datavision :transmission de datos via le rete telephonic pro monstra super un schermo de television dataväxel :ekon lettera/littera de cambio datate, tratta datate dataåldern :le era de informatica dataöverföring :transmission de datos datera :datar; :brevet är ~t den 1 oktober le lettera/littera ha como data le 1 de octobre daterbar :databile datering :(datum) data; :(handling) datation dativ :språk dativo dativform :språk (forma de) dativo dativobjekt :språk objecto indirecte dato :från dags ~ desde le die de hodie; :till dags ~ usque a hodie dator :computator, computer eng kömpju:tö; :analoga ~er computatores analoge/analogic; :~er för hemmabruk computatores domestic/familial/personal; :digitala ~er computatores digital/numeric datoranläggning :installation de computator datorbehandla :computerisar datorbehandling :computerisation datorcentral :centro de computator datorgenerationer :generationes de computatores datorgrafik :graphica de/per computator datorisera :computerisar datorisering :computerisation datorisk :de computator datorkörning :computerisation datorminne :memoria de computator datoroperator :operator de computator datorprogram :programma, de computator, software eng såftwäö datorspel :joco de computator datorspråk :linguage -ad3e informatic/binari/de programmation/de computator datorstyrd :dirigite/commandate/controlate per computator datorstyrning :commando per computator datorstörning :aberration in le computator datorsystem :systema informatic/de computatores datorsättning :typ composition per computator datorteknik :technica que usa computatores datorterminal :terminal de computator datortomografi :med tomographia per computator datoväxel :ekon tratta de data datt :ditt och ~ omne species/sortas, varie cosas datum :data; :av senare ~ de data recente; :bestämma ett ~ fixar un data; :brevet saknar ~ le lettera/littera non es datate datumgräns :data limite/limitar/ultime (de vendita) datumlinje :linea international de cambio de data datummärka :timbrar data(s) datumparkering :parcamento secundo data datumstämpel :(instrument) timbro/sigillo pro timbrar datas; :(märke) timbro datate datumstämpla :timbrar data(s) datumvisare :(på klocka) fenestra de data David :David; :~s psalmer (Psaltaren) bibl le Psalmos Davidic, le Psalterio davidsstjärna :stella jalne/de David Davis Cup|Davis|Cup :sport cuppa Davis eng deivis dB :(decibel) dB (decibel) DDR :hist (Tyska demokratiska republiken) RDG (le Republica Democratic German) DDT :(diklordifenyltriklormetylmetan) kem DDT (dichloro-diphenyl-trichloro-methylo-methano) de :illes, illas, illos de facto|facto :de facto lat dead heat|dead|heat :sport dead heat eng hi:t deadline :data limite/limitar/ultime, limite de tempore deadweight :sjö capacitate de carga debacle :debacle, disastro, catastrophe, ruina, collapso, fiasco debarkera :dis(im)barcar debarkering :disbarcamento, disimbarcation debatt :debatto, discussion; :avsluta ~en clausurar/terminar le debatto; :börja en ~ aperir/comenciar un debatto, entrar in discussion debattartikel :articulo debattente debattdeltagare :participator del debatto debattera :debatter, discuter, controverter debattinlägg|debattinslag :(el. debattinslag) contribution al debatto debattklimat :climate de debatto debattknep :artificio/stratagema/truc del debattitor debattledare :conductor del debatto debattlysten :desirose de debatter debattprogram :programma debattente debattämne :subjecto del debatto debattör :debattitor debet :ekon debito; :införa som ~ debitar debetsaldo :ekon saldo debitori/active/positive debetsedel :notification de taxation debetsida :ekon (latere de) debito; :införa på ~n debitar debil :psyk debile, arretrate debilitet :psyk debilitate/deficientia mental debitera :ekon debitar, cargar debitering :ekon debito debitor :ekon (gäldenär) debitor; :(konto) conto debitori debut :début fr deby; :göra ~ debutar debutant :comenciante, débutant/débutante fr debyta)/debyta):t debutera :debutar, facer su début fr deby debutverk :opera de début fr deby, prime opera december :decembre decemvir :hist decemviro; :som avser ~ decemviral decemvirat :hist decemvirato decennielång :decennal, de/durante un decennio/decennios decennium :decennio decentralisation :discentralisation decentralisera :discentralisar decentralisering :discentralisation decharge :jur, pol discarga; :bevilja ~ discargar (p.ex. un governamento) dechiffrera :decifrar dechiffrerbar :decifrabile dechiffrering :deciframento decibel :(dB) decibel (dB); :10 ~ un bel deciderad :decidite, decise decigram :(dg) decigramma (dg) deciliter :(dl) decilitro (dl) decimal :I s mat numero decimal II adj mat decimal decimalbråk :mat fraction decimal decimalkomma :mat virgula decimal, comma decimal/de decimales decimalsystem :mat classification decimal decimaltal :mat fraction decimal decimalvåg :bascula decimera :decimar; :~s esser decimate decimering :decimation decimeter :(dm) decimetro (dm); :1 ~ i kubik (1 dm3) 1 decimetro cubic (1 dm3); :1 ~ i kvadrat (1 dm2) 1 decimetro quadrate (1 dm2) decimeterbred :large un decimetro deciton :cento kilogrammas deckare :(detektiv) detective eng ditektiv; :litt roman(ce) policiari decrescendo :I adv mus decrescendo it -sh- II s mus decrescendo it -sh- dedicera :dedicar dedikation :dedication dedikationsexemplar :(av bok) exemplar dedicate deduktion :deduction deduktiv :deductive defaitism :defaitismo -fä- defaitist :defaitista -fä- defaitistisk :defaitista -fä- defekt :I adj defectuose, defective, deficiente, imperfecte II s defecto, defectuositate, disrangiamento -d3-, mancamento, panna defensiv :I adj defensive; :~a vapen armas defensive/de defensa II s defensiva; :på ~en super le defensiva defensivkrig :guerra defensive defensivspelare :sport jocator defensive deficit :ekon deficit, manco; :som avser ~ deficitari defilera :mil defilar defilering :mil defilata definiera :definir definierbar :definibile definierbarhet :definibilitate definiering :definition definit :definite definition :definition definitiv :definitive, absolute, irrevocabile deflation :ekon deflation, disinflation; :som avser ~ deflationista, antiinflationista defloration :defloration deflorera :deflorar deflorering :defloration defoliant :producto disfoliante/de disfoliation/de defoliation, disfoliante, defoliante deformation :deformation deformera :deformar deformerad :deforme deformerbar :deformabile deformering :deformation deformitet :deformitate defroster :disgelator deg :kul pasta; :baka in i ~ impastar; :kavla ut en ~ extender un pasta; :knåda en ~ fullar/laborar un pasta, impastar; :sätta en ~ poner/mitter un pasta al latere (pro levar/pro fermentar) dega :(slöa) otiar degartad :pastose degblandare :machina impastatori, impastator degel :crucibulo, cuppella degeneration :degeneration, degenerescentia degenerativ :degenerative degenerera :degenerar degenererad :degenerate degenerering :degeneration degig :pastose; :(slö) otiose degklump :grumo de pasta degknådning :fullatura del pasta degkrok :croc a/de impastator degradera :degradar; :mil degradar, cassar degradering :degradation; :mil degradation, cassation degskrapa :grattator/raspator a/pro pasta degtråg :alveo/trogo a/de impastar dehumanisera :dehumanisar dehumanisering :dehumanisation dei minores|dei|minores :dei minores lat, deos minor deiktisk :deictic, demonstrative; :~ pronomen pronomine deictic deism :deismo deist :deista deistisk :deista dej :se dig deja :mulgitrice deja vu|deja|vu :psyk déjà vu fr de3avy dejeuné|dejeune :jentaculo dejlig :belle, gratiose, suave dejlighet :beltate, gratiositate, suavitate dejsa :sjö flottar al deriva verso detra deka :~ ner sig degenerar, degradar, depravar, perverter dekad :decade dekadans :decadentia dekadent :decadente dekagram :decagramma dekal :autocollante dekaliter :decalitro dekalkomani :decalcomania dekalog :rel decalogo; :Dekalogen le Decalogo dekalumen :decalumen dekameter :decametro; :litt decametro dekan :decano; :som avser ~ decanal dekanat :decanato dekantera :decantar dekantering :decantation dekanus :se dekan dekapitation :decapitation, decollation dekapod :zool decapodo dekis :komma på ~ decader; :vara på ~ esser decadente deklamation :declamation, recitation deklamatorisk :declamatori deklamatör :declamator deklamera :declamar, recitar deklamering :declamation, recitation deklarant :declarante deklaration :declaration deklarationsblankett :formulario de declaration deklarationskurs :curso de declaration deklarationsplikt :obligation de declarar deklarationsskyldighet :obligation de declarar deklarationsuppgift :information del declaration deklarera :declarar deklarering :declaration deklassera :declassar deklassering :declassamento deklination :språk, astron, fys declination; :en himlakropps ~ le declination de un astro; :magnetisk ~ fys declination magnetic; :substantivets ~ språk le declination del substantivo deklinationsändelse :språk termination/accidente declinatori/del declination deklinering :språk, astron, fys declinar dekokt :kul decoction; :göra en ~ decocer dekolletage :décolletage fr dekålta:3 dekolleterad :décolleté fr dekålte dekor :decoration; :teat decoration theatral/de theatro; :(kuliss) coulisse fr kulis dekoration :decoration, ornamento; :(ordenstecken) ordine, decoration, insignia, placa dekorationskonst :arte decorative dekorativ :decorative, ornamental dekoratör :(av skyltfönster) decorator de vitrinas, vitrinista; :teat decorator de theatro dekorera :decorar, ornar; :(med medalj) medaliar dekorering :decoration, ornamento dekorum :decoro, decorum lat; :det strider mot ~ isto va contra le decoro; :hålla på ~ conservar le decoro dekouragera :discoragiar -d3- dekrepitus :decrepite dekret :decreto, ordinantia; :som avser ~ decretal, decretori; :utfärda ett ~ promulgar un decreto dekretera :decretar del :(stycke) parte, portion, morsello, fraction, fragmento; :(andel) parte, portion; :(volym) tomo, volumine, parte; :mat (bråkdel) fraction; :mus parte; :film, radio, teat episodio; :dela i fem ~ar partir in cinque, quintar; :dela i fyra ~ar partir in quatro, quartierar; :din ~ i vinsten tu parte del beneficio; :en ~ (några) plure; :en bok i tre ~ar un libro in tres tomos; :en ~ av en helhet un parte/portion de un toto; :en ordbok i två ~ar un dictionario in duo volumines; :för all ~! es nihil!, nulle causa!; :ha ~ i haber parte a/in; :minsta tänkbara ~ parcella, fraction, fragmento; :fys particula, corpusculo; :största ~en le major parte; :ta ~ i prender parte/participar in; :till en ~ in parte dela :(sönderdela) divider, partir; :(fördela) repartir, apportionar, scalonar; :(ha/ta del i) participar; :(splittra) disunir; :kortsp dar; :~ av separar; :~ en mening esser del mesme opinion; :~ ett arv mellan arvingarna divider/repartir un hereditage -ad3e inter le heredes; :~ i avsnitt segmentar; :~ i brottstycken fragmentar; :~ i fem delar quintar; :~ i fyra delar partir in quatro, quartierar; :~ i grader graduar; :~ i mindre bitar compartir; :~ i små bitar fragmentar, parcellar, morsellar; :~ i två delar bipartir, divider in duo; :~ igen subdivider; :~ med sig åt andra dar un parte a altere personas; :~ någons glädje prender parte/participar in le gaudio/le joia de un persona; :~ sig divider se, separar se, scinder se; :(i två delar) bifurcar; :(förgrena sig) deramar se; :~ upp repartir, (sub)divider, fractionar; :~ ut distribuer, repartir, apportionar; :här ~r sig floden/vägen le fluvio/cammino bifurca illac delabialiserad :språk delabialisate delabialisering :språk delabialisation delad :vara av ~e meningar haber opiniones diverse delaktig :vara ~ i participar a/in, esser involvite in delaktighet :participation delbar :divisibile, partibile delbarhet :divisibilitate, partibilitate delbetala :pagar rata/partialmente/in prestationes delbetalning :pagamento partial/in prestationes, rata delbevis :hand certificato partial (del derecto de inscriber/registrar nove actiones post un emission de effectos/de valores) deleatur|deleaturtecken :(el. deleaturtecken) typ deleatur lat, signo de deler delegat :delegato delegation :delegation delegera :delegar delegerad :I adj delegate II s delegato; :en grupp ~e un delegation; :sända som ~ delegar delegering :delegation Delfi :Delphi; :som avser ~ delphic delfin :zool delphino delfinarium :delphinario delfisk :delphic delfråga :parte/componente de un question delftfajans :faience fr faja):s de Delft delge|delgiva :(el. delgiva) (meddela) communicar, informar de, dar information de; :jur communicar, significar, notificar delgivning :jur communication, signification, notification deliberato :mus deliberato it delicato :mus delicato it deliciös :deliciose, exquisite delikat :(läcker) deliciose, delicate, exquisite, gustose, saporose; :(grannlaga, ömtålig) difficile, delicate, spinose; :(klen) fragile; :en ~ fråga un question delicate/spinose; :en ~ kroppsbyggnad un constitution fragile delikatess :(läckerbit) morsello/buccata delicate/exquisite, delicatessa fin; :(takt) delicatessa, tacto delikatessaffär :boteca de delicatessas fin delikt :jur delicto, crimine delikvescens :kem deliquescentia delikvescent :kem deliquescente; :bli ~ deliquescer delinkvent :delinquente; :~s agerande delinquentia delirant :delirante delirium :med delirio; :~ tremens delirium tremens lat, delirio alcoholic; :lida av ~ delirar; :person som lider av ~ delirante dellikvid :hand liquido partial delmängd :mat subinsimul delning :division, partition, separation, scission; :(uppdelning) repartition, (sub)division, fractionamento; :(av flod/väg) bifurcation; :mat division; :atomfys fission; :fys dis(as)sociation, dis(ag)gregation; :kem decomposition; :biol fragmentation, fission; :~en går inte jämt ut le division da un resto; :förökning genom ~ biol scissiparitate; :som förökar sig genom ~ biol scissipare delningslinje :linea de division; :mat bis(s)ectrice delningspunkt :mat puncto de division delningstal :mat dividendo delningsvävnad :biol meristema delo :komma/råka i ~ med entrar in conflicto con delområde :(sub)sector, branca delpension :pension partial delproblem :parte de un problema, elemento/componente de un problematica delrapport :reporto partial/parte de un reporto dels :in parte; :dels... dels in parte... in parte, assi... como delstat :stato federate/federal delstatsparlament :parlamento (de un stato) federal delstatsregering :governamento (de un stato) federal delstatsval :electiones federal delstreck :fys graduation; :mat barra de division, linea horizontal delsträcka :etape fr etap delstudie :studio partial, monographia delta|deltaga :I v participar (in), prender parte (in); :(närvara) assister (a), facer acto de presentia; :(bidra) contribuer (a); :(hysa medlidande) compatir (a); :~ i insamlingen contribuer al collecta; :~ i en kurs frequentar un curso; :~ i ett möte assister a un reunion; :~ i samtalet participar/prender parte in le conversation II delta s (landområde vid flodmynning) delta; :astron, mat delta; :Nilens bördiga ~ le delta fertile del Nilo; :som avser ~ deltaic III delta (grekisk bokstav) delta deltaarm :bracio de delta deltafunktion :mat function delta deltagande :I adj participe, participante; :(medkännande) pietose, misericorde, sympathic II s participation; :(medkänsla, sympati) compassion, condolentia, misericordia, sympathia; :betyga/framföra sitt ~ presentar/exprimer/offerer su condolentias, condoler deltagare :participante, participator; :(i samtal) interlocutor; :(i tävling) competitor deltakrokodil :zool crocodilo porose deltamuskel :anat (musculo) deltoide; :som avser ~ deltoidee deltaområde :zona deltaic, delta deltastråle :fys radio delta deltavinge :flyg ala delta deltaö :insula de delta deltentamen :examine partial deltid :tempore partial; :arbeta (på) ~ laborar/travaliar a tempore partial deltidsanställd :I adj vara ~ laborar/travaliar a tempore partial II s empleato a tempore partial deltidsanställning :empleo a tempore partial deltidsarbetare :laborator/travaliator/obrero a tempore partial deltidsarbete :empleo/labor/travalio a tempore partial deltidsstuderande :studente/studiante a tempore partial deltidstjänst :empleo a tempore partial delvis :partialmente, in parte delägande :coproprietate delägare :(con)socio, consorte; :(kompanjon) associato, partenario, partner eng pa:tnö delägarskap :(co)participation, association dem :les, las, los; :(efter prep) illes, illas, illos demagog :demagogo demagogi :demagogia, demagogeria, demagogismo demagogisk :demagogic demarkationslinje :linea de demarcation demarsch :se démarche demaskera :dismascar demaskering :(le) dismascar dematerialisation :dematerialisation; :fys transformation in energia radiante/de radiation; :fil immaterialisation dematerialisera :dematerialisar; :fys transformar in energia radiante/de radiation; :fil immaterialisar demens :med dementia; :som avser ~ demential dement :med demente, qui suffre de dementia dementera :dismentir, refutar, confutar, confunder dementi :refutation, confutation dementia precox|dementia|precox :med dementia precoce demeriterande :demeritante, demeritori demilitarisera :dismilitarisar demilitarisering :dismilitarisation demimond :cocotte fr -kåt demission :dimission demissionera :dimitter se, congedar, abdicar demiurg :demiurgo demo :mus banda/cassetta/clip eng de demonstration demobilisera :demobilisar demobilisering :demobilisation demograf :demographo demografi :demographia demografisk :demographic demokrat :democrate demokrati :democratia demokratisera :democratisar demokratisering :democratisation demokratisk :democratic demolera :demolir; :person som ~r demolitor demolering :demolition demon :demonio, demone, diabolo demondyrkan :demonolatria demondyrkare :demonolatra demonetisera :ekon dismonetisar demonetisering :ekon dismonetisation demoni :demonismo demonisk :demoniac demonologi :demonologia; :som avser ~ demonologic; :specialist på ~ demonologo, demnologista demonregissör :inscenator demoniac/demonio/demone demonstrant :demonstrator, manifestator, manifestante demonstration :demonstration, manifestation; :hålla en ~ demonstrar; :organisera en ~ facer/organisar un demonstration demonstrationsfrihet :libertate de demonstration/de manifestation demonstrationsmaterial :material de demonstration demonstrationståg :(defilata de) demonstration, manifestation demonstrativ :demonstrative, fastose, ostentatiose; :~a pronomen pronomines demonstrative demonstratör :(de)monstrator demonstrera :demonstrar, manifestar demonstrerbar :demonstrabile demonstrering :demonstration demontera :dismontar, disassemblar, disjunger demonterbar :dismontabile, amovibile demontering :dismontage -ad3e, disassemblage -ad3e demoralisera :dismoralisar; :person som ~r dismoralisator demoralisering :dismoralisation demotape :mus banda/cassetta/clip eng de demonstration demotisk :demotic; :~ skrift scriptura demotic den :I 1 person pron illo (dat, ack lo) 2 dem pron ~ där ce la, ille, celle; :~ här ce ci, iste; :~ och ~ tal e tal; :~s su II best art le; :~ stora mannen le grande homine; :~ vackra kvinnan le belle femina denar :denario denasalisera :språk denasalisar denasalisering :språk denasalisation denaturalisation :jur disnationalisation denaturalisera :jur disnationalisar denaturalisering :jur disnationalisation denaturera :(göra odrickbar) denaturar; :(ändra naturlig beskaffenhet hos) disnaturar denaturering :disnaturation denazifiera :denazificar -tsi- denazifiering :denazification -tsi- dendrit :miner, fysiol dendrite; :som avser ~ denditric dendrokronolog :dendrochronologo dendrokronologi :dendrochronologia dendrokronologisk :dendrochronologic dendrolog :dendrologo dendrologi :dendrologia dendrologisk :dendrologic denguefeber :med dengue denier :denier fr -je denim :text denim denna :(den där) ce la, ille, celle; :(den här) ce ci, iste; :den 5 ~ månad le cinque del currente denne :(den där) ce la, ille, celle; :(den här) ce ci, iste; :den 5 ~s le cinque del currente denotation :denotation denotativ :denotative denotera :denotar densamma|densamme :(el. densamme) le mesme densitet :densitate densitometer :foto densitometro dental :I adj dental II s språk dental dentalguld :auro dental denudation :denudation denudera :denudar denudering :denudation deo volante|deo|volante :deo volante lat deodorant :I s disodorante II adj disodorante deodorisera :disodorisar deodorisering :disodorisation departement :departimento, ministerio; :som avser ~ departimental departemental :departimental departementschef :chef sh- de departimento/de ministerio, ministro departementsråd :consiliero de departimento/de ministerio departementssekreterare :secretario de departimento/de ministerio depersonalisation :psyk depersonalisation depersonalisera :psyk depersonalisar depersonalisering :psyk depersonalisation depesch :dépêche, depeche fr depäsh depeschbyrå :bureau fr byro de jornal depeschkontor :bureau fr byro de jornal deplacement :sjö displaciamento; :fartyget har ett ~ på 1 000 ton le nave displacia 1.000 tonnas depolarisera :dispolarisar depolarisering :dispolarisation deponens :språk (verbo) deponente deponent :deponente deponentiell :språk deponential deponera :deponer, depositar, poner in deposito; :person som ~r depositator, depositante deponering :deposito, deposition; :mottagare av ~ depositario deportation :deportation deportera :deportar deportering :deportation depositarie :jur depositario deposition :deposito, deposition depositionsavgift :garantia, caution, deposito, arrha depositum :deposito deppa :esser depresse deppad :depresse deppig :depresse deppighet :depression, abattimento depravation :depravation depravera :depravar depraverad :depravate, dissolute, licentiose depravering :depravation depreciera :depreciar depreciering :depreciation depression :depression; :ekon depression, recession, crise, crisis; :geogr depression, psyk depression, melancholia, abattimento, spleen eng spli:n depressionstillstånd :psyk stato depressive deprimerad :depresse, depressive, melancholic deprimerande :depressive deprimering :depression deputation :deputation, delegation deputerad :I adj eligite deputato II s deputato deputeradekammare :camera de deputatos depå :deposito; :(för vapen) arsenal; :sport pit(s) eng depåbehandling :med tractamento con un preparation/preparato deposito depåfartyg :mil nave de approvisionamento depåfynd :arkeol objecto non tumbal de un deposito prehistoric depåpreparat :med preparation/preparato deposito derangera :disrangiar -d3- derangering :disrangiamento -d3- deras :lor; :självst le lore(s); :de här är mina, men de där är ~ istos es le mies, ma illos es le lores; :för ~ skull pro illes/illas derby :sport derby eng da:bi derivat :derivato; :kem producto derivate, derivato; :språk parola derivate, derivato derivata :mat derivata derivation :mat, språk derivation derivera :mat, språk derivar; :~nde medel med derivativo derivering :mat, språk derivation dermatit :med dermatitis dermatoid :med dermatoide dermatolog :med dermatologista, dermatologo dermatologi :med dermatologia dermatologisk :med dermatologic dermatos :med dermatose, dermatosis dernier cri|dernier|cri :le dernier cri fr dernje kri, le ultime moda derris :bot derris dervisch :dervish -vish pers desarmera :disarmar desarmering :disarmamento desavouera :(ogilla) disapprobar; :(förkasta) rejectar; :(förneka) repudiar desavouering :(ogillande) disapprobation; :(förkastande) rejection; :(förnekande) repudiation descendens :descendentia descendent :descendente; :astrol (signo) descendente desegregation :desegregation desegregera :desegregar desegregering :desegregation desensibilisator :foto desensibilisator desensibilisera :foto desensibilisar desensibilisering :foto desensibilisation desertera :deserer, desertar desertering :desertion desertör :desertor, transfuga desideratum :desideratum lat (pl -ata) design :konst designo; :design eng dizain designa :konst designar designer :konst designator, designer eng dizainö designera :designera, nominar, appunctar designering :designation desillusion :disillusion, disillusionamento, perdita de illusion, disincantamento desillusionera :disillusionar, disincantar desinfektera :aseptisar, disinfectar, discontaminar desinfektering :disinfection, discontamination desinfektion :disinfection, discontamination desinfektionsmedel :disinfectante desinfektör :disinfectator desinficera :aseptisar, disinfectar, discontaminar desinficerande :disinfectante desinficering :disinfection, discontamination desinformation :disinformation desinformera :disinformar desintegration :disintegration, dis(ag)gregation desintegrera :disintegrar, dis(ag)gregar deskription :description; :person som gör en ~ descriptor deskriptiv :descriptive desktop publishing|desktop|publishing :data desktop publishing eng pablishing desman :(mysk) desman desmannäbbmöss :zool (underfamilj) myogalinas desmanråtta :zool desman desmeknopp :bot adoxa desmeknoppsväxter :bot (familj) adoxaceas desorganisation :disorganisation desorganisera :disorganisar; :person som ~r disorganisator desorganisering :disorganisation desorienterad :disorientate desorientering :disorientation desperado :desperado sp, bandito desperat :desperate desperation :desperation, despero despot :despota, tyranno, dictator despoti :despotismo despotisk :despotic; :uppträda ~t ager despoticamente, despotisar despotism :despotismo dess :I s mus re bemolle II pron su; :Sverige och ~ vackra natur Svedia e su belle natura III adv innan ~ previemente, anteriormente, antea; intill ~ usque a alora; :ju förr ~ bättre le plus tosto serea le melior; :sedan ~ desde alora; :till ~ usque a alora; :till ~ att usque a Dess-dur|Dess|Dess dur :(el. Dess dur) mus re bemolle major dessa :osjälvst (de där) ille; :(de här) iste; :självst illes, istes, istos; :de där böckerna är dyrare än ~ ille libros son plus car que istos dessbättre :adv tanto melio, fortunatemente dessemellan :adv (in le) interim dessert :dessert fr desä:r dessertgaffel :furchetta a/de dessert fr desä:r dessertkniv :cultello a/de dessert fr desä:r dessertost :caseo de dessert fr desä:r dessertsked :coclear a/de dessert fr desä:r desserttallrik :plattetto a/de dessert fr desä:r dessertvin :vino de dessert fr desä:r dessförinnan :adv ante illo, antea dessförutan :adv excepte illo dessinatör :designator desslikes :in plus, ultra illo, etiam, anque dessutom :de plus, in plus, in ultra, item, cetero, extra, ultra illo dessvärre :infortunatemente, regrettabilemente, infelicemente dessäng :designo destabilisering :destabilisation destillat :kem destillato, distillato, producto de destillation/distillation destillation :destillation, distillation, alambicamento; :som avser ~ destillatori, distillatori destillationsapparat :apparato destillatori/distillatori, destillator, distillator destillationskolv :kem retorta, cucurbita, alambic destillator :destillator, distillator destillera :destillar, distillar, alambicar destillerapparat :apparato destillatori/distillatori, destillator, distillator destillerbar :destillabile, distillabile destillering :destillation, distillation, alambicamento destilleringsapparat :destillator, distillator, apparato destillatori/distillatori destination :destination destinationshamn :porto de destination destinationsort :loco de destination destinera :destinar destinering :destination desto :tanto; :~ bättre tanto melio; :icke ~ mindre nonobstante, totevia, tamen; :ju... ~ quanto... tanto; :ju förr ~ bättre le plus tosto esserea le melior destruera :destruer destruering :destruction destruktion :destruction destruktionsapparat :apparato de destruction destruktionsugn :incinerator destruktiv :destructive det :I pron 1 pers pron nom illo; :dat, ack lo; :~ vet jag inte io non lo sape 2 dem pron ~ där ce la, ille, celle; :~ här ce ci, iste; :självst isto; :~ och ~ tal e tal; :~ är inte sant isto non es ver II best art le; :~ stora huset le grande casa III formellt subj il; :~ finns många som il ha plures qui; :~ fryser på il gela IV s charme fr sharm detachement :mil distachamento -sh- detachera :mil distachar -sh- detachering :mil distachamento -sh- detachör :dismaculator detalj :detalio, particular, particularitate, minutia; :förlora sig i ~er perder se in detalios; :gå in på ~er entrar in detalios, particularisar; :redogöra i ~ detaliar; sälja i ~ vender al detalio detaljbeskrivning :description detaliate detaljera :detaliar detaljerad :in detalio, detaliate detaljfråga :question/puncto marginal/de detalio detaljförsäljning :vendita al detalio detaljhandel :(commercio al/de) detalio detaljhandlare :commerciante al/de detalio, revenditor detaljist :commerciante al/de detalio, revenditor detaljkarta :mappa detaliate detaljkritik :critica de detalio detaljplan :designo detaliate detaljpris :precio de detalio detaljrik :ric de detalios detaljrikedom :abundantia in detalios detaljsinne :mente pro detalios detaljstudera :studiar in detalio detaljstudium :studio de detalios detaljtrogen :fidel in detalios detaljundersökning :investigation detaliate/de detalio detektera :detectar; :radio demodular detektering :detection detektion :detection detektiv :detective eng ditektiv; :(privatdetektiv) detective particular/private detektivbyrå :agentia de investigationes private detektivroman :roman(ce) policiari detektor :detector; :radio demodulator detergent :kem detergente, detersivo determinant :mat determinante determination :determination determinativ :determinative; :~a pronomen pronomines determinative determinera :determinar determinering :determination determinism :fil determinismo determinist :fil determinista deterministisk :fil determinista detgenus :språk (genere) neutre, neutro detkön :(genere) neutre, neutro detonation :detonation detonator :detonator detonera :detonar detonering :detonation detoneringsteknik :technica de detonation detonik :technica de detonation detronisera :disthronar, discoronar; :som kan ~s disthronabile detronisering :disthronamento detsamma :le mesme, idem detta :osjälvst (det där) ille; :(det här) iste; :självst isto; :~ hus iste casa; :~ är inte rätt isto non es juste deuce :sport deuce eng dju:s deus ex machina|deus|ex|machina :deus ex machina lat deuterium :kem deuterium deuteriumoxid :kem oxydo de deuterium deuteron|deutron :(el. deutron) kem deuteron, deuton Deuteronomium :bibl Deuteronomio deutoxid :kem deutoxydo devalvation :devalutation devalvera :devalutar devalvering :devalutation deviation :deviation deviera :deviar deviering :deviation devis :motto, devisa devon :geol devoniano devonisk :geol devonian devonperioden :geol le devoniano devot :(from) devote, pie; :rel devote; :~ person devoto devotion :(fromhet) devotion, pietate; :rel veneration, devotion dextran :kem dextrana dextrin :kem dextrina dextros :kem dextrosa, glucosa, sucro de uva di :lactation, allactamento; :få ~ biber lacte materne/maternal/de matre; :ge ~ dar le sino/le pectore/le tetta, (a)tettar, (al)lactar, nutrir dia :I s diapositiva II v (få di) biber lacte materne/maternal/de matre; :(ge di) dar le sino/le pectore/le tetta, (a)tettar, (al)lactar, nutrir diabas :miner diabase diabetes :med diabete diabetesdiet :med dieta diabetic, dieta de/pro diabeticos diabetesexpert :diabetologo diabetesvetenskap :diabetologia diabetiker :med diabetico diabetisk :med diabetic diabild :diapositiva diabildsprojektor :projector de/pro diapositivas diableri :diaboleria diabolisk :diabolic, demoniac, satanic diabolism :diabolismo; :företrädare för ~ diabolista diabolo :spel diabolo diadem :diadema diadoker :hist diadocos diafragma :anat, foto diaphragma; :som avser ~ diaphragmatic diafragmapump :pumpa a membrana diafragmatal|diafragmavärde :(el. diafragmavärde) foto valor de apertura del diaphragma diafragmaöppning :foto apertura del diaphragma diagenes :geol diagenese, diagenesis diagnos :med diagnose, diagnosis; :ställa en ~ formular/facer le diagnose/le diagnosis, diagnosticar diagnostik :med diagnostica diagnostiker :med diagnostico diagnostisera :med diagnosticar diagnostisk :med diagnostic diagonal :I adj diagonal II s diagonal diagonaldäck :pneu(matico) a carcassa diagonal diagonallinje :diagonal diagonalplan :plano diagonal diagonalväv :text texito diagonal diagonalåkning :sport ski diagonal (con pulsatas de alternativemente bracio dextre–gamba sinistre e bracio sinistre–gamba dextre) diagrammatisk :diagrammatic diakon :diacono diakonal :diaconal diakoni :diaconato diakonissa :diaconessa diakonissanstalt :casa de(l) diaconessas diakonverksamhet :diaconato diakritisk :språk diacritic; :~t tecken signo diacritic diakron|diakronisk :(el. diakronisk) språk diachronic; :~ lingvistik linguistica diachronic; :~ utveckling diachronia dialekt :språk dialecto, idioma, vernaculo, patois fr patwa dialektal :språk dialectal, vernacular dialektform :språk forma dialectal, dialectismo dialektforskare :språk dialectologo dialektforskning :språk dialectologia dialektgeografi :språk geographia dialectologic dialektik :fil dialectica dialektiker :fil dialectico dialektisk :fil dialectic dialektkarta :språk carta/mappa dialectal/dialectologic dialektlexikon :språk dictionario dialectal dialektlitteratur :litteratura dialectal dialektolog :språk dialectologo dialektologi :språk dialectologia dialektologisk :språk dialectologic dialektord :språk parola dialectal, dialectismo, provincialismo dialektuttryck :språk expression dialectal, dialectismo, provincialismo dialog :dialogo; :föra en ~ dialog(is)ar; :som avser ~ dialogic dialogform :i ~ in forma de dialogo, dialogic; :skriva i/överföra i ~ dialog(is)ar dialogförfattare :dialogista dialogkonst :litt dialogismo dialogpedagogik :pedagogia dialogic dialys :kem, med dialyse, dialysis; :behandla(s) med ~ dialysar dialysapparat :kem, med dialysator dialysator :kem, med dialysator dialysbehandling :med tractamento dialytic dialysera :kem, med dialysar dialyserbar :kem, med dialysabile dialytisk :kem, med dialytic diamagnetisk :fys diamagnetic diamagnetism :fys diamagnetismo diamant :diamante; :klyva en ~ finder un diamante; :pryda med ~(er) diamantar; :rå ~ diamante brute; :slipad ~ diamante taliate diamantaktig :diamantin diamantborr :diamante a forar diamantbröllop :nuptias de diamante diamantfält :terreno/jacimento diamantifere diamantgruva :mina de diamantes diamanthandel :commercio del diamantes diamanthandlare :diamantario diamanthård :dur como diamante, adamante, diamantin diamanthårdhet :duressa de diamante diamantklyvare :finditor de diamantes diamantklyvning :finditura de diamantes diamantring :anello diamantate diamantslipare :taliator de diamantes diamantslipmaskin :mola diamantate diamantsmycke :joiel diamantate diameter :diametro; :en cirkels ~ le diametro de un circulo; :en ~ på 15 meter un diametro de 15 metros; :halv ~ semidiametro; :invändig ~ diametro interior; :med samma ~ isodiametric diametermått :mesura diametric/del diametro diametral :diametral, diametric; ~t motsatt diametralmente opposite, antipodic diametrallinje :linea diametral diametrisk :diametric, diametral diapositiv :diapositiva diapositivbild :diapositiva diaprojektor :projector de/pro diapositivas diar :hist deos/prestres nordic pagan diaram :quadro de diapositiva diarieföra :registrar diarieföring :registration diarienummer :numero de diario/de registro diarium :diario, registro diarré|diarre :med diarrhea; :som avser ~ diarrheic diaskop :projector de/pro diapositivas; :med diascopio diaskopi :med diascopia diaspora :diaspora diastas :1 fysiol diastase; :som avser ~ diastatic 2 med diastase, diastasis diastole :fysiol diastole diastolisk :fysiol diastolic; :~ blodtryck tension diastolic diatermi :med diathermia diatermisk :med diathermic diatermiteknik :med technica diathermic diates :språk diathese, diathesis diatomisk :kem diatomic diatomé|diatome :bot diatomea diatoméjord|diatomejord :miner diatomite diatonisk :mus diatonic; :~ skala scala/gamma diatonic; :~t intervall intervallo diatonic diatrib :diatriba dibarn :bebe/baby eng allactate/atettante didaktik :didactica didaktiker :professor didactic didaktisk :didactic Dido :Didon dies irae|dies|irae :dies irae lat irä diesel :diesel ty di:zöl dieselbil :auto(mobile) diesel ty di:zöl dieseldrift :traction diesel ty di:zöl diesellok :locomotiva a motor diesel ty di:zöl dieselmotor :motor diesel ty di:zöl dieselolja :gasoleo, oleo diesel ty di:zöl diet :dieta; :hålla ~ dietar; :hålla en sträng ~ observar un dieta rigorose; :kalorifattig ~ dieta povre/basse in calorias; :som avser ~ dietetic; :stå på en ~ esser a dieta; :sätta på ~ mitter/poner a dieta, dietar; :vegetarisk ~ dieta vegetarian dietetik :dietetica dietetisk :dietetic dietföreskrift :prescription dietetic dietik :dietetica dietisk :dietetic dietist :dietetico, dietista dietkost :alimentos a dieta/a regime fr re3im dietmåltid :repasto a dieta/a regime fr re3im differens :differentia; :som avser ~ differential different :differente differentiabel :mat differentiabile differentiabilitet :mat differentiabilitate differential :mat, tekn differential differentialdrev :tekn rota motor differential differentialekvation :equation differential differentialkalkyl :calculo differential/del variationes differentialpsykologi :psychologia differential differentialräkning :calculo differential/del variationes differentialspärr :tekn resistentia differential differentialväxel :tekn differential differentiera :differentiar; :som kan ~s differentiabile differentiering :differentiation differera :differer diffraktion :fys diffraction diffundera :diffunder diffunderande :fys (om stråle) diffusive, diffusibile diffus :diffuse diffusera :diffunder diffushet :diffusivitate diffusion :fys diffusion diffusionsförmåga :diffusibilitate diflaska :biberon fr bibrå) difteri :med diphtheria, diphteritis; :som avser ~ diphteric difteribacill :med bacillo diphteric, corynebacterio diphteric difteriepidemi :epidemia de diphtheria/de diphteritis difteriserum :med sero diphteric difterismitta :med contagion -d3- de diphtheria/de diphteritis diftong :språk diphthongo; :som avser ~ diphthonge diftongera :språk diphthongar, converter se in diphthongo diftongering :språk diphthongation diftongisk :språk diphthonge dig :te; :~ själv te mesme; :från mig till ~ ab me a te digel :typ platina diger :voluminose, extense, ample; :en ~ bok un libro voluminose; :ett ~t arbete un labor/travalio extense digerdöden :med le peste nigre digerera :fysiol digerer digerering :fysiol digestion; :som avser ~ digestive digerhet :voluminositate, extention digestion :fysiol digestion; :som avser ~ digestive digestionsrubbning :med disordine digestive digga :(uppskatta) estimar, amar; :(lyssna på) ascoltar digital :data digital, numeric digitaldator :computator digital/numeric digitalis :bot digitalis digitalisera :digitalisar digitalisering :digitalisation digitalur :horologio digital/numeric digivning :lactation, allactamento diglossi :språk diglossia digna :(segna ner) ceder, collaber; :(svikta) succumber; :~ under bördan succumber sub le carga; :~nde smörgåsbord smörgåsbord sv copiose dignitet :dignitate dignitär :dignitario digression :digression dika :(ex)cavar fossatos/un fossato; :~ ut drainar drä- (per fossatos) dikalv :vitello allactate dikare :(ex)cavator de fossatos dike :fossato; :köra i ~t per accidente lassar le cammino e arrivar in le fossato dikesgrävning :excavation de fossatos dikeskant :bordo de un fossato dikeskörning :accidente que fini in le fossato dikesren :bordo de un fossato dikning :excavation de fossatos dikotomi :dichotomia; :som avser ~ dichotomic dikotyledon :I adj bot dicotyledon II s bot dicotyledon dikt :I s litt (poem) poema; :(diktning) poesia; :(påhitt) invention, fiction, fabula, phantasia; :det är bara lögn och förbannad ~ toto es solmente maledicte mendacios/mentitas; :~ och prosa poesia e prosa; :samlade ~er poemas complete; :skriva ~er poetisar; :som avser ~ poetic II adv sjö proxime; :hålla ~ babord tener proxime a babordo dikta :1 litt poetisar, rimar, versificar, componer/facer/scriber versos, scriber poesia; :(hitta på) finger, inventar 2 (täta) tappar, obturar; :(med kitt) masticar; :sjö calfatar, stoppar diktafon :dictaphono diktamen :dictato diktan :~ och traktan effortio e desiro diktanalys :analyse/analysis poetic/de un poema diktarbegåvning :anima de poeta diktarblick :reguardo poetic diktare :1 litt poeta, versificator; :dålig ~ poetastro 2 sjö calfatator, stoppator diktargåva :talento poetic diktarinna :poetessa diktarnatur :qualitate/character poetic diktarskap :stato de poeta diktart :stilo poetic diktarådra :vena poetic diktat :dictato diktator :dictator; :som avser ~ dictatorial diktatorisk :dictatorial diktatur :dictatura diktaturland|diktaturregim|diktaturstat :(el. diktaturregim, diktaturstat) dictatura diktbok :libro poetic diktcykel :litt cyclo de poemas/de poesias diktera :dictar diktering :dictato dikteringsmaskin :dictaphono dikthäfte :libretto de poemas/de poesias diktion :diction diktkonst :arte poetic, poesia diktning :1 litt arte poetic, poesia; :(litterära verk) obra poetic, poema 2 (tätning) obturation; :sjö calfatage -ad3e diktsamling :(av samma författare) collection de poemas/de poesias, poemario; :(av skilda författare) anthologia poetic diktverk :obra poetic, poema dilamm :agno allactate dilatation :fys, med dilatation dilationsfog :juncto de dilatation/de expansion dilatometer :fys dilatometro dilemma :dilemma; :vara i ett ~ esser ante un dilemma, trovar se inter duo focos dilettant :dilettante, amateur fr -tœ:r dilettanteri :dilettantismo dilettantisk :de dilettante, de amateur fr -tœ:r dilettantism :dilettantismo dilettantmässig :de dilettante, de amateur fr -tœ:r dilettantskap :dilettantismo diligens :carrossa, cochi -sh-, diligentia; :snabb ~ hist velocifero dill :bot anetho dilla :dicer nonsenso/galimatias, garrular dille :(delirum) delirio; :(mani) mania; :ha ~ på haber un mania de dilleri :nonsenso, garrulada, parolas stupide dillkrona :corona de anetho dillkvist :branchetta/rametto de anetho dillkött :kul carne cocite con sauce fr så:s al/de anetho dillsås :kul sauce fr så:s al/de anetho diluvial :bibl diluvian; :geol diluvial diluvium :bibl, geol diluvio dimbank :banco de bruma/de nebula dimbild :imagine vage/imprecise dimbildare :kem substantia fumigene; :(apparat) apparato fumigene dimbildning :formation de bruma/de nebula dimblå :blau brumose/nebulose dimbälte :banco de bruma/de nebula dimension :dimension, mesura; :fys dimension; :fig dimension, signification; :som avser ~ dimensional; :utan ~ sin dimension, nondimensional dimensionera :dimensionar dimensionsanalys :analyse/analysis dimensional dimensionsavverkning :skogsbr disboscamento/disarborisation dimensional dimer :kem dimero; :som avser ~ dimere dimetylbensen :kem xylene dimgrå :gris brumose/nebulose dimhöljd :involvite in brumas diminuendo :I adv mus diminuendo it II s mus diminuendo diminutiv :I adj språk diminutive II s språk diminutivo diminutivform :språk forma diminutive, (forma de) diminutivo dimission :dimission dimkammare :camera de nebula/de Wilson eng wilsn dimljus :pharo antibruma/contra le bruma dimma :bruma, nebula; :befria från ~ disnebul(is)ar; :bilda ~ facer nebula; :~n lättar le bruma/nebula se leva; :tät ~ bruma/nebula dense/spisse dimmer :el regulator de voltage -ad3e dimmig :brumose, nebulose; :fig vage; :(omtöcknad av alkohol) inebriate, ebrie; :(av vin) avinate; :det är ~t il face nebula; :~a idéer ideas vage; :en ~ dag un die/jorno brumose/de bruma/de nebula dimmighet :nebulositate dimmoln :strato de bruma/de nebula dimorf :dimorphe dimorfi|dimorfism :(el. dimorfism) dimorphismo dimpa :~ ner cader pesantemente; :(oväntat uppenbara sig) surger, apparer; :~ ner i en stol lasser se cader in un sedia dimridå :cortina de bruma/de nebula dimslöja :velo de bruma/de nebula dimstråk :strato de bruma/de nebula din :tu; :självst le tue; :de ~a le tues; :~a tu; :självst le tues; :för ~ skull pro te; :min bok och ~ mi libro e le tue dinar :num dinar dinera :dinar ding :folle, estranie dingdång|ding dång|ding|dång :(el. ding dång) ~! din don!, bimbam! tilin tilan!, tin tan! dinge :sjö yole, barchetta dingla :balanciar dingo :zool dingo dinosaurie|dinosaurus :(el. dinosaurus) zool dinosauro diné|dine :dinar diod :el diodo diofantisk :mat diophantin; :~a ekvationer equationes diophantin Diofantos :Diophanto Diogenes :Diogene dioik :bot planta dioic dionysisk :dionysiac; :~ fest festa dionysiac, dionysia Dionysos :Dionyso diopter :fys dioptra, alidada dioptri :fys dioptria dioptrik :fys dioptrica dioptrisk :fys dioptric diorama :diorama; :som avser ~ dioramic diorit :miner diorite dioskur :dioscuro; :~erna le Dioscuros dioxid :kem dioxydo, bioxydo dioxin :kem dioxina dioxinhalt :kem tenor de dioxina diploid :biol diploide diplom :diploma, certificato; :få ett ~ obtener on diploma; :ge ~ till diplomar diplomat :diplomate diplomatarisk :litteral diplomatarium :archivo diplomati :diplomatia, diplomatica diplomatik :diplomatica; :specialist på ~ diplomatista diplomatisk :diplomatic; :ett ~t svar un responsa diplomatic; :på ~ väg per vias/canales diplomatic diplomatkår :corpore/corps fr kå:r diplomatic diplomatpass :passa-porto diplomatic diplomatportfölj :porta-documentos diplomatspråk :linguage -ad3e diplomatic diplomatuppdrag :mission diplomatic diplomatverksamhet :diplomatia diplomatväska :valise fr vali:z diplomatic diplomera :diplomar diplomerad :diplomate diplomering :diplomation diplopi :med diplopia dipol :fys, tele dipolo; :som avser ~ dipolar dipolantenn :tele dipolo dipolmoment :fys momento dipolar dippa :kul molliar in un sauce fr så:s condite dippsås :kul sauce fr så:s condite dipsoman :dipsomano, dipsomanico; :som avser ~ dipsomanic dipsomani :dipsomania; :som avser ~ dipsomanic dipteraltempel :arkit diptero; :som avser ~ diptere dipteros :arkit diptero; :som avser ~ diptere diptyk :konst dyptico direkt :I adj (omedelbar) directe, immediate; :(tydlig, öppen) directe, explicite, franc; :~ anföring språk discurso directe, periodo inter virgulettas; :~a val pol electiones directe; :ett ~ svar un responsa directe/explicite/franc II adv directemente, immediatemente; :~ verkande de effecto immediate; :dricka ~ ur flaska biber directemente del bottilia; :jag reste ~ io partiva immediatemente; :vara ~ stötande fig esser apertemente disgustose/repugnante direktansluten :data on-line eng ånlain; :icke ~ data off-line eng åflain direktbildskamera :foto camera instante direktboka :ordinar per computator direkten :på ~ immediatemente, (ben) tosto direktflyg :volo directe/non-stop direktförbindelse :connexion/communication directe direkthet :maniera directe, franchitia direktinsprutning :tekn injection directe direktion :direction, directorio; :som avser ~ directorial direktionsrum :officio del direction/del director direktionssammanträde :reunion del direction direktiv :directiva direktkonfrontation :confrontation directe direktkontakt :contacto directe direktkoppling :tele connexion/communication directe direktlinje :connexion directe direktmetod :(vid språkundervisning) methodo directe (con uso solmente del lingua estranier) direktminne :data memoria operative direktoarstil :konst stilo del Directorio direktor :director direktorat :directorato, directorio direktrapport :reporto directe direktreferat :radio relation directe direktreklam :direct mail eng meil direktris :directrice direktskott :sport colpo directe direktslag :sport (i boxning) colpo directe direktsändning :radio, TV emission directe direkttåg :traino directe/non-stop eng direktutsändning :radio, TV emission directe direktvagn :wagon directe direktör :director, capite, principal, chef sh-, rector, administrator; :som avser ~ directorial direktörsassistent :director adjuncte direktörsbefattning :posto de director direktörskap :carga de director, directorato, direction; :som avser ~ directorial direktörspost :posto de director dirham :dirham dirigent :mus director/chef sh- de orchestra dirigentpinne :mus baston de director de orchestra dirigentpult :mus podio dirigera :diriger, (con)ducer; :mus diriger un orchestra dirigering :direction; :mus (le) direction de un orchestra dirk :sjö (bom)dirk lågty dirka :sjö levar con le (bom)dirk lågty dirra :vibrar, tremer, fremer, tremular, trepidar dirrning :vibration, trepidation dis :I bruma, nebula II myt deitate feminin tutelar/de morte (in le mythologia nordic ancian) disagio :ekon disagio it -d3- disambiguera :disambiguer discipel :discipulo disciplin :(ordning) disciplina; :(lärogren) disciplina; :bibringa ~ disciplinar; :järnhård ~ disciplina ferree/de ferro; :som avser ~ disciplinari; :som kan bibringas ~ disciplinabile; :sträng ~ disciplina stricte disciplinarisk :disciplinari disciplinbrott :delicto disciplinari disciplinera :disciplinar; :som kan ~s disciplinabile disciplinerad :disciplinate disciplinproblem :problemas de disciplina disciplinpåföljd :jur consequentia de delictos disciplinari disciplinstraff :mil punition/pena/castigation disciplinari; :utdöma ~ infliger un punition disciplinari disciplinsvårigheter :difficultates disciplinari/de mantener le disciplina disciplinär :disciplinari discjockey :se diskjockey disharmoni :disharmonia, discordantia disharmoniera :disharmonisar, discordar disharmonisk :disharmonic, disharmoniose, dissonante; :vara ~ discordar disig :nebulose, brumose disighet :nebulositate disjunkt :disjuncte disjunktion :disjunction disjunktiv :disjunctive; :~ konjunktion conjunction disjunctive disk :1 (i butik) banco de vendita; :(i bar) bar eng ba:; :(i bank/bibliotek/hotell) reception; :anat, bot, data disco; :stå bakom ~en star detra le banco de vendita; :sälja under ~en vender clandestinmente; :sälja över ~en vender in le magazin 2 (föremål som skall diskas) plattos immunde/a lavar diska :1 lavar plattos 2 sport disqualificar diskaggregat :data unitate de discos diskant :mus (högre tonläge) discanto; :(sopran) soprano; :sjunga/tala i ~ discantar diskantklav :mus clave de violino, discanto diskare :lavator de plattos diskbalja :cupetta pro lavar plattos diskblomma :flor in medio del corbetta diskborste :brossa a lavar plattos diskbråck :med hernia, disco intervertebral prolabite, discopathia diskbänk :plano de labor/de travalio diskenhet :data unitate de discos diskett :data dischetto diskettstation :data unitate de discos diskho :lava-plattos diskjockey :presentator de discos, disc jockey eng d3åki diskmaskin :machina lava-plattos, lava-plattos automatic diskmedel :detergente liquide diskning :1 lavage -ad3e 2 sport disqualification disko :I (diskotek) discotheca II mus musica disco diskodans :dansa/ballo con musica disco diskofil :I adj mus discophile II s mus discophilo diskofili :mus discophilia diskoinnehavare :mus discothecario diskomusik :musica disco diskontera :ekon discontar diskonterbar :ekon discontabile, bancabile diskontinuerlig :discontinue, intermittente diskontinuitet :discontinuitate, discontinuation diskonto :ekon disconto; höja ~t augmentar le disconto; :sänka ~t bassar/reducer le disconto; :ta i ~ discontar diskontohöjning :augmentation del disconto diskontokredit :credito de disconto diskontopolitik :politica de disconto diskontosänkning :reduction del disconto diskontör :ekon discontator diskordans :geol, mus discordantia diskordant :geol, mus discordante diskotek :I (dansställe) discotheca II (skivsamling) discotheca diskoteksdans :dansa/ballo con musica disco diskoteksinnehavare :discothecario diskpacke :data disc pack eng pæk diskplockare :persona qui remove le plattos a lavar diskreditera :discreditar diskreditering :discredito diskrepans :discrepantia, disparitate, disaccordo, discordantia diskret :discrete; :behandla något ~ tractar un cosa con discretion diskretion :discretion, delicatessa, tacto diskriminant :mat discriminante diskriminera :discriminar diskriminerande :discriminatori diskriminering :discrimination disksektor :data sector de disco diskställ :escolatorio, deguttatorio disktrasa :pannello a lava-plattos diskurs :discurso diskursiv :discursive diskus :sport disco; :kasta ~ lancear discos/le disco diskuskastare :sport lanceator de discos; :hist discobolo diskuskastning :sport lanceamento de discos/del disco diskussion :colloquio, discussion, debatto; :avsluta ~en clauder le discussion; :i ~ens hetta in le fervor del discussion; :inleda/öppna en ~ aperir/comenciar un discussion; :livlig ~ discussion ardente; :ta upp till ~ mitter in discussion, submitter a discussion diskussionsfråga :puncto de discussion/a discuter diskussionsgrupp :gruppo de discussion/de debatto diskussionsinlägg :contribution al discussion/al debatto diskussionsmaterial :materia de discussion diskussionsprotokoll :actos/reporto del discussion diskussionsteknik :technica de discussion diskussionsämne :puncto de discussion/a discuter diskutabel :discutibile, debattibile, arguibile, opinabile diskutera :discuter, debatter diskvalificera :disqualificar diskvalificering :disqualification diskvalifikation :disqualification diskvatten :lavatura dislokation :displaciamento; :geol, med dislocation; :fys displaciamento disparat :disparate, heteroclite, heterogene, differente dispasch :sjö dispache fr dispash; :verkställa ~ dispachar -sh- dispaschera :sjö dispachar -sh- dispaschör :sjö dispachator -sh- dispens :dispens(ation), exemption; :(påvlig) indulto; :ge ~ dispensar, exemptar; :som ger ~ dispensative dispensera :dispensar, exemptar, eximer; :som kan ~s dispensabile dispensering :dispens(ation), exemption; :(påvlig) indulto dispensär :dispensario dispergera :disperger, dispersar dispers :dispersive dispersion :dispersion displaced person|displaced|person :persona displaciate display :data display eng displei, consola visual/de visualisation; :visa på ~ visualisar disponent :chef sh- capite, gerente, administrator disponentsbefattning :posto de chef sh- disponera :(förfoga över) disponer de; :(ordna) disponer, structurar; :(göra mottaglig för) render sensibile/susceptibile; :~ en uppsats structurar/disponer un composition; :~ över en bil disponer de un auto(mobile) disponerad :(hågad) disposite, inclinate; :(mottaglig) sensibile, susceptibile, subjecte, propense, pron; :sångaren var inte ~ le cantator non esseva in bon forma; :vara ~ för en sjukdom esser sensibile/propense/pron a un maladia disponibel :disponibile disponibilitet :disponibilitate disposition :(förfogande) disposition; :(indelning) disposition; :(mottaglighet) (pre)disposition; :(anlag) (pre)disposition; :(läggning, inställning) disposition; :(åtgärd) mensura, disposition; :kriminell ~ predisposition criminal/de criminalitate; :stå till någons ~ esser al disposition de un persona; :ställa något till någons ~ poner/mitter un cosa al disposition de un persona; :vidta ~er prender mesuras/dispositiones dispositionsfrihet :libertate de disposition dispositionsrätt :derecto/competentia de disposition dispositiv :dispositive disproportion :disproportion, disconvenientia; :bringa i ~ disproportionar disproportionerlig :disproportionate disputabel :disputabile disputation :defensa de un these/dissertation doctoral/de doctorato disputera :(tvista) controverter, disputar, polemisar, litigar, contender; :(försvara en doktorsavhandling) defender un these/dissertation doctoral/de doctorato; :person som ~r disputator, disputante; :(som försvarar doktorshandling) dissertator dispyt :disputa(tion), debatto, discussion, controversia, contention; :(gräl) querela, lite, altercation diss :mus re diese diss-moll|diss|diss moll :(el. diss moll) mus re diese minor dissekera :med dissecar dissekering :med dissection, autopsia dissektion :med dissection, autopsia dissektionskniv :med cultello a/de dissecar dissektionssal :med sala de dissection dissenter :hist dissidente dissertation :dissertation (doctoral/de doctorato) dissident :dissidente, nonconformista dissimilation :språk, kem dissimilation dissimilera :språk, kem dissimilar dissimilering :språk, kem dissimilation dissociation :kem dissociation dissociera :kem dissociar dissociering :kem dissociation dissonans :mus dissonantia, discordantia; :fig dissonantia, discordantia; :bilda ~er dissonar dissonant :mus dissonante, dissone dissonera :mus dissonar dissonerande :mus dissone, dissonante distans :distantia; :sport distantia; :hålla ~ guardar/tener distantia; :hålla ~ till någon prender distantia a un persona; :hålla någon på ~ tener un persona a distantia; :hålla sig på ~ mantener se a distantia; :på en meters ~ a un metro de distantia, a distantia de un metro; :studera på ~ studiar a distantia distansera :distantiar; :~ sig från distantiar se de distansering :distantiation distansflygning :volo de longe distantia distanskurs :(vid universitet) curso a distantia distanslöpning :sport cursa de longe distantia distansminut :sjö millia marin/nautic distanspinne :(på cykel) bastonetto/virga de distantia distansundervisning :(vid universitet) inseniamento a distantia distikon :litt disticho disting :mercato in februario a Uppsala distingerad :distinguite distinkt :distincte distinktion :distinction; :mil galon distorsion :distorsion, distortion distrahera :distraher distraherad :distracte distrahering :distraction distraktion :distraction distribuera :distribuer, repartir distribuering :distribution, repartition distribunal :centro de distribution distribution :distribution, repartition distributionscentral :centro de distribution distributionsföretag :interprisa de distribution distributionskanal :canal/circuito de distribution distributionskostnad :costos pl de distribution distributionsnät :rete de distribution distributionssystem :systema de distribution distributiv :språk, mat distributive distributör :distributor, partitor distrikt :districto, section, sector, circumscription distriktschef :director/chef sh- de districto distriktsläkare :medico de districto distriktsmästare :campion de districto distriktsmästerskap :campionato de districto distriktssköterska :infirmera de districto disträ :distracte disör :recitator disös :recitatrice dit :1 dem adv a ibi/illac, a iste/ille loco; :den plats ~ han kom le loco a ibi ille arrivava 2 rel adv a ubi, verso le qual, al qual; :den stad ~ han var på väg le urbe a ubi/verso le qual/al qual ille se dirigeva ditforsla :portar a ditfärd :viage -ad3e a ibi; :på ~en iente/vadente a ibi ditföra :conducer a dithän :a ibi/illac, a iste/ille loco dithörande :appertinente ditintill :usque a ibi/a illac, usque a iste/ille loco ditintills :usque a iste/ille momento ditkalla :appellar ditkommen :arrivate ditkomst :arrivata dito :ditto ditresa :viage -ad3e a ibi; :på ~n iente/vadente a ibi ditsatt :applicate ditskickad|ditsänd :(el. ditsänd) inviate a ibi ditt :I pron tu; :självst le tue; :~ hus tu casa; :mitt hus och ~ mi casa e le tue II s ~ och datt omne species/sortas, varie cosas dittills :usque a iste momento dittillsvarande :usque a ille momento ditväg :cammino a ibi; :på ~en iente/vadente a ibi dityramb :dithyrambo dityrambisk :dithyrambic ditåt :a ibi/illac, verso iste/ille loco, in iste/ille direction; :det lutar ~ isto pare/sembla possibile; :någonting ~ qualcosa simile diva :diva divalater :conducta de diva divan :lecto de reposo, divan pers divergens :divergentia divergent :divergente divergera :diverger divergerande :divergente; :~ åsikter opiniones divergente diverse :diverse, varie, differente diversearbetare :obrero non qualificate/non specialisate diversehandel :magazin/boteca rural, bazar diversifiera :diversificar diversifiering :diversification diversion :diversion divertikel :anat diverticulo divertimento :mus divertimento divertissemang :teat divertimento dividend :ekon, mat dividendo dividendutdelning :ekon distribution/repartition de dividendos dividera :divider divig :de diva divinatorisk :divinatori divis :typ tracto de union division :mat, mil, sport division; :motorburen ~ mil division motorisate; :spela i den högsta ~en sport jocar in le prime division divisionschef :mil commandante de division divisionstal :mat dividendo divisionstecken :mat signo de division divisionsvis :in divisiones divisor :mat divisor, partitor dixie :mus dixie eng diksi dixieland :mus dixieland eng diksilænd dixielandjazz :mus jazz dixieland eng diksilænd dixielandmusik :mus musica dixieland eng diksilænd Djibouti :Djibouti -but- djiboutier :djiboutiano -but- djiboutisk :djiboutian -but- djinn :djinn arab djonk :junca, junk djungel :jungla; :~ns lag le lege del jungla djungelartad :de jungla djungelkniv :machete -tsh- djungeltelegrafen :le circuito del commatrage -ad3e, le commatrage del corridores djup :I adj profunde; :fig grave, radical, abyssal, intense; :(om färg) intense, obscur; :mus basse, grave; :~ okunnighet ignorantia abyssal; :~ sömn somno profunde; :~ast sett in le fundo; :~t liggande ögon oculos incaviate; :~t medlidande compassion intense; :en ~ ton mus un tono grave; :göra ~are (ap)profundar; :hur ~t är diket? qual es le profunditate del fossato?; :två meter ~t duo metros de profunditate; :Ur ~en Psalt De profundis lat; :vara försjunken i ~a tankar esser submergite in pensamentos II s profundo, profunditate; :fig gravitate; :~et hos en basfiol le gravitate de un violoncello it -tsh- djupandning :respiration abdominal djupblå :de un blau intense; :ett ~tt hav un mar intensemente blau djupborrande :fig profunde, exhaustive, a fundo; :(om blick) penetrante; :en ~ undersökning un inquesta/investigation/recerca a fundo djupborrning :perforation/forage -ad3e profunde; :fig investigation exhaustive/a fundo djupbrytning :miner extraction minerari subterranee djupdykning :submersion abysmal/abyssal/pelagic; :fig investigation exhaustive djupfrusen :congelate, supergelate djupfrys :refrigerator cryogenic, congelator, supergelator djupfrysa :congelar, supergelar djupfrysning :congelation, supergelation djupfryst :congelate, supergelate djupgående :profunde, exhaustive; :en ~ studie un studio profunde/exhaustive; :ett ~ fartyg un nave de grande profunditate de immersion djupgång :sjö profunditate de immersion; :fig profunditate djuphav :oceano abysmal/abyssal/pelagic djuphavsfauna :fauna abysmal/abyssal/pelagic djuphavsfiske :pisca abyssal djuphavsforskare :oceanologo, oceanologista, oceanauta djuphavsforskning :prospection submarin, exploration oceanic/submarin, exploration del fundos del mar/del abyssos, oceanographia djuphavsområde :zona abysmal/abyssal/pelagic djuphet :profunditate djuping :persona profunde/perspicace djupintervju :intervista/interview eng intövju: in profunditate djupkarta :sjö carta bathymetric djupled :i ~ in profunditate djuplek :profunditate djupliggande :profunde; en ~ åder un vena profunde; :~ ögon fig oculos cave/infundate/incaviate djuplod :sjö (plumbo de) sonda djuploda :sjö sondar; :~ opinionen fig sondar le opinion djuplodande :fig profunde, exhaustive djuplodning :sjö, fig sondage -ad3e profunde djupmätare :sjö bathymetro djupmätning :sjö bathymetria; :som avser ~ bathymetric djupna :profundar djuppejling :sjö, fig sondage -ad3e profunde djuppsykologi :psychologia profunde/del profunditates/del subconscientia djuprotad :visceral, tenace; :~ rädsla timor/pavor visceral djupröd :de un rubie intense djupsinne :profunditate de spirito djupsinnig :profunde, perspicace djupsinnighet :profunditate de spirito djupstruktur :structura profunde/subjacente djuptryck :graf lithographia/impression in relievo, rotogravure fr -vy:r; :fotomekaniskt ~ heliogravure djuptänkt :multo meditate djupverkan :effecto de profunditate; :(djupgående verkan) action profunde/in profunditate djur :animal, bestia; bevingat ~ volatile; :~ som lever/inte lever i grupp animales social/solitari; :fosforiserande ~ animales phosphorescente; :fossila/förstenade ~ animales fossilisate; :högtstående/lågtstående ~ animales superior/inferior; :kallblodiga ~ animales a/de sanguine frigide/variabile; :mikroskopiskt små ~ animalculos; :orent ~ animal immunde/impur; :som avser ~ animal, animalesc; :tama ~ animales domestic/domesticate; :utdöda ~ animales extincte; :varmblodiga ~ animales a/de sanguine cal(i)de/fixe; :vetenskapen om ~ zoologia; :vilda ~ animales salvage -ad3e djuranatomi :zootomia djurart :specie animal djuravbildning :zoographia djurbeskrivare :zoographo djurbeskrivning :zoologia decriptive, zoographia; :som avser ~ zoographic djurbesättning :lantbr bestial djurdyrkan :zoolatria djurdyrkare :zoolatra djurexperiment :experimento con animales; :(ingrepp på levande djur) vivisection djurfabel :fabula de animales djurfabelsamling :bestiario djurfett :grassia animal, adipe djurfobi :med zoophobia djurfoder :forrage -ad3e djurfossil :zoolitho djurfot :pata de un animal djurfysiologi :physiologia animal djurförsök :experimento con animales; :(ingrepp på levande djur) vivisection djurgeografi :zoogeographia, geographia zoologic djurgård :jardin/parco zoologic, zoo djurhud :pelle de animal djurhuvud :testa/capite de animal djurisk :animal, bestial; :(som ett djur) animalesc djuriskhet :animalitate, bestialitate djurklinik :clinica veterinari, hospital pro animales djurkretsen :astron, astrol le Zodiaco; :som avser ~ zodiacal; :tecken i ~ signo(s) zodiacal/del Zodiaco djurlik :adj animalesc djurliknande :zooide djurliv :vita animal/del animales, fauna djurläkare :medico veterinari, veterinario djurmålare :konst pictor de animales, animalista djurmålning :konst pictura de animales djuroffer :sacrificio de un animal/de animales djurpark :jardin/parco zoologic, zoo djurplågare :tormentator/torturator/persecutor de animales djurplågeri :maltractamento de animales, crueltate contra animales djurriket :le regno animal djursjukdom :maladia del animales djursjukhus :hospital pro animales djurskydd :protection de animales djurskyddsförening :societate pro le protection de animales djurskötare :guardiano de animales djurspecialist :zoologo, zoologista djurspår :pista djurstall :stabulo djurstam :racia animal djurtämjare :domator djuruppfödare :elevator de animales/de bestias djuruppstoppare :taxidermista djuruppstoppning :taxidermia djurutfodring :forrage -ad3e djurvän :amico/protector del animales, zoophilo djurvänlig :zoophile djurvärld :mundo animal/del animales, fauna; :som avser ~en faunic djurväxt :zoophyto djäkla :se jäkla djäkne :hist puero de un schola cathedral djärv :(modig) audace, audaciose, temere, temerari, hardite, osate, impavide, intrepide, valente, valorose; :(riskfylld) hasardose, hasardate, riscose; :göra ~ inhardir; :vara ~ hardir djärvas :osar, haber le corage -ad3e djärvhet :temeritate, audacia, harditessa, intrepiditate, valentia, valor djävel|jävel :(el. jävel) homine detestabile; :en ~ på att un asse in, un persona de talento in; :en rolig ~ un typo drolle; :inte en ~ nemo, necuno; :ta sig en ~ biber/prender un vitro djävelskap|jävelskap :(el. jävelskap) (elakhet) malevolentia, malitia, malignitate, maleficentia djävla|jävla :(el. jävla) damnate, maledicte, miserabile; :(positivt förstärkande) multe, grande, bastante; :den här ~ ordboken iste dictionario maledicte; :det är ~ kallt il face multe frigido; :~ idiot! damnate idiota!; :han är ~ just ille es multo juste/justissime; :vilken ~ dag! que die miserabile! djävlas|jävlas :(el. jävlas) fastidiar, imbroliar, embarassar, vexar djävlig|jävlig :(el. jävlig) maledicte, damnate, miserabile; :(positivt förstärkande) multe, grande, bastante; :(elak) malitiose, malevole, malevolente, malintentionate, malfaciente, maligne; :ta det ~t lugnt! age con grande calma!, tranquille!, sin haste!; :vara för ~ på något saper facer qualcosa multo ben; :vilken ~ dag! que die miserabile! djävlighet :malevolentia, malitia, malignitate, maleficentia djävul :diabolo, demone, demonio, angelo del tenebras; :(liten) diaboletto; :djävlar (anamma)! diabolo! djävlar i det snuset! diabolo!; :~ens advokat le advocato del diabolo; :förskriva sin själ åt ~en vender su spirito al diabolo; :kvinnlig ~ diabolessa; :stå i förbund med ~en haber un pacto con le diabolo; :vara besatt av ~en haber le diabolo in su corpore, esser indiabolate/demoniac Djävulsbibeln :Gigas librorum lat djävulsbjörn :zool sarcophilo satanic djävulsdyrkan :demonolatria, satanismo djävulsdyrkare :demonolatra, satanista djävulsk :diabolic, demoniac, infernal, satanic, mephistophelic djävulskap :(elakhet) malevolentia, malitia, malignitate, maleficentia; :(djävulskt påfund) diaboleria, artes diabolic, magia nigre djävulslära :diabolismo; :person som bekänner sig till ~ diabolista djävulsrocka :zool manta; :djävulsrockor (familj) mobulidas djävulstro :diabolismo; :person som bekänner sig till ~ diabolista djävulstyg :(elakhet) malevolentia, malitia, malignitate, maleficentia; :(djävulskt påfund) diaboleria, artes diabolic, magia nigre djävulsutdrivare :exorcista djävulsutdrivning :exorcismo Djävulsön :le Insula del Diabolo dl :(deciliter) dl (decilitro) dm|DM :I (decimeter) dm (decimetro); :dm2 (kvadratdecimeter) dm2 (decimetro quadrate); :dm3 (kubikdecimeter) dm3 (decimetro cubic) II DM (Deutsche Mark) MG (marco german) III DM (distriktsmästerskap) CD (campionato de districto) DNA :biol (deoxiribonukleinsyra) ADN (acido desoxyribonucleic); :~-molekyl biol molecula de ADN do :mus do, ut doa :I v mus vocalisar de fundo II s mus vocalisatrice de fundo doakör :mus choro de fundo dobbel :spel joco al cartas/al datos con un (alte) summa riscate dobbla :spel jocar al cartas/al datos con un (alte) summa riscate dobblare :spel jocator de cartas/de datos con un (alte) summa riscate dobbleri :spel joco al cartas/al datos con un (alte) summa riscate dobermannpinscher :zool Dobermann ty docent :docente universitari docentbefattning :function de docente universitari docenttjänst :function de docente universitari docentur :function de docente universitari docera :parlar in un tono pedante/pedantesc docerande :pedante, pedantesc dock :(men) ma, sed; :(ändå, likväl) totevia, nonobstante, tamen docka :I s 1 (leksak) pupa; :(marionett) marionette fr -nät; :(bunt garn) mataxa 2 sjö darsena, bassino, dock eng II v sjö mitter in le darsena, entrar in dock; :rymd accopular dockaktig :de pupa dockansikte :visage -ad3e de pupa dockdoktor :reparator de pupas dockhus :casa de pupas dockkläder :vestimentos de pupa dockning :sjö (le) mitter in le darsena, (le) entrar in dock eng; :rymd accopulamento dockservis :servicio de pupa dockskåp :casa de pupas docksätta :sjö mitter in le darsena docksättning :sjö (le) mitter in le darsena docksöt :adorabile dockteater :theatro de marionettes fr -nät dockvagn :cochietto -sh- de pupa dodekaeder :mat dodecahedro dodekafoni :mus dodecaphonia, dodecaphonismo; :komponist som tillämpar ~ dodecaphonista; :som avser ~ dodecaphonic dodo :zool dodo, rapho solitari doft :odor, fragrantia, perfumo, aroma, (red)olentia; :angenäm ~ odor agradabile; :~ av blommor fragrantia de flores; :~ av tobak/vin aroma de tabaco/de vino; :genomträngande ~ odor penetrante dofta :odorar, (red)oler, fragrar, exhalar fragrantia; :~ kaffe oler de caffe doftande :odora(n)te, odorose, odorifere, fragrante, balsamic, (red)olente, aromatic doftlös :sin odor, inodor doftrik :ric in odor/in fragrantia doftämne :substantia odorifere dogcart :dogcart eng dogka:t doge :hist doge it -d3- Dogepalatset :le Palatio del Doge it -d3-; :Il Palazzo ducale it dukale dogg :zool dogo Doggersbank :le Banco de Dogger nederl dogm :dogma; :utfärda en ~ proclamar un dogma dogmatik :dogmatica dogmatiker :dogmatista, dogmatisator dogmatisk :dogmatic dogmatism :dogmatismo; :företrädare för ~ dogmatista, dogmatisator dogmbildning :dogmatisation dogmbunden :dogmatic dogmfri :non dogmatic dogmtro :dogmatismo doja :scarpa, calceo dok :velo; :ta ~et (gå i kloster) prender le velo doktor :(universitetsgrad) doctor; :(läkare) doctor, medico; :filosofie ~ doctor in philosophia (e litteras); :gå till ~n ir al/consultar le medico; :juris ~ doctor in derecto/in jure; :läsa/studera till ~ studiar medicina; :medicine ~ doctor in medicina; :promoveras till ~ doctorar se; :teologie ~ doctor in theologia doktoral :doctoral doktorand :doctorando doktorandkurs :curso de doctorando doktorandstipendium :bursa de doctorando doktorat :doctorato; :som avser ~ doctoral doktorera :obtener le doctorato doktorsavhandling :these/dissertation doctoral/de doctorato doktorsbrev :lettera/littera de doctorato doktorsdiplom :diploma de doctorato doktorsdisputation :defensa de un these/dissertation doctoral/de doctorato doktorsexamen :obtention de un examine doctoral doktorsgrad :doctorato, grado doctoral; :tilldela ~en dar/conferer le doctorato doktorshatt :cappello doctoral/de doctorato doktorspromotion :promotion de doctores doktorsring :anello doctoral/de doctorato doktorstitel :titulo doctoral/de doctor doktrin :doctrina doktrinarism :doctrinarismo doktrinär :doctrinari dokument :documento, pecia, acto, scriptura; :hist, pol charta; :jur instrumento dokumentalist :documentalista dokumentarisk :documentari, documental dokumentarism :litt documentarismo dokumentation :documentation dokumentera :documentar dokumentering :documentation dokumentförstörare :apparato pro destruer documentos dokumentportfölj :porta-documentos dokumentsamling :archivo dokumentväska :porta-documentos dokumentär :I adj documentari, documental II s documentario dokumentärfilm :film documentari/documental/educative, documentario dold :celate, secrete, dissimulate, occultate, latente, occulte; :~a reserver reservas secrete; :ligga ~ esser latente, later; :med illa ~ skadeglädje con gaudio malitiose a pena celate doldis :persona prominente qui non cerca publicitate dolikocefal :I adj dolichocephale II s dolichocephalo dolikocefali :dolichocephalia dolk :pugnal; :(lång) daga; :sticka ner med ~ pugnalar, dagar dolkhugg :colpo de pugnal dolkspets :puncta de pugnal dolkstyng :colpo de pugnal dolkstöt :colpo de pugnal dollar :num dollar eng dålö dollarfall :cadita del dollar eng dålö dollargrin :fig grande auto(mobile) american dollarkurs :curso/cambio del dollar eng dålö dollartecken :($) symbolo/signo del dollar eng dålö dolma :I mil dolman II kul carne hachate -sh- rolate in folio de caule/de vite dolmen :dolmen dolomit :miner dolomite; :som avser ~ dolomitic Dolomiterna :le Dolomitas dolsk :malitiose, perfide dolskhet :malitia, perfidia dolus :jur dolo dom :I jur judicio, judicamento, sententia, condemnation, verdicto; :avkunna ~ pronunciar un condemnation/un sententia; :~ens dag rel le die/jorno del ultime judicio/judicamento; :fällande ~ condemnation, judicamento; :sitta till ~s över judicar, condemnar; :yttersta ~en rel le judicio/judicamento ultime/final; :verkställa en ~ exequer/executar un sententia; :verkställandet av en ~ le execution de un sententia; :villkorlig ~ sententia conditional II 1 (domkyrka) cathedral 2 arkit (kupol) cupola, domo III kul (likör) benedictino IV (titel) dom port dång V pron illes, illas, illos domarbefattning :jur carga/servicio/empleo de judice, judicatura; :sport arbitrage -ad3e; :som avser ~ judiciari, judicial, judicatori; :sport arbitral Domarboken :bibl (le Libro del) Judices domare :jur judice; :(muslimsk) kadi; :sport arbitro, arbitrator, judice; :(i tennis) arbitro, umpire eng ampaiö; :som avser ~ judiciari, judicial, judicatori; :sport arbitral domarregel :jur regula del judices domarring :hist formation circular/oblonge de petras domarskap :jur carga de judice, judicatura; :sport arbitrage -ad3e; :som avser ~ judiciari, judicial, judicatori; :sport arbitral domarskrank :jur barra domartorn :sport turre del arbitros/del judices domarämbete :jur carga/officio/posto de judice, judicatura; :sport arbitrage -ad3e; :som avser ~ judiciari, judicial, judicatori; :sport arbitral domdera :rabiar, ragiar -d3-, vociferar, tempestar domedag :rel die/jorno del (ultime) judicio/judicamento domedagspredikan :discurso/sermon comminatori, haranga domedagsprofet :propheta ominose/de infortuna/de mal augurio domesticera :domesticar domesticering :domestication domestik :I (tjänarstab) personal domestic, domesticos II text robuste texito de coton domfälla :jur convincer domfälld :jur convicte; :~ person convicto domför :jur competente a judicar domherre :I zool pyrrhula II hist canonico domicil :domicilio, loco de residentia; :ekon domicilio; :som avser ~ domiciliari; :ha sitt ~ domiciliar, esser domiciliate; :välja ~ eliger domicilio, domiciliar domiciliera :domiciliar; :~ en växel ekon domiciliar un lettera/littera de cambio dominans :(pre)dominantia, predomination, preponderantia, prepotentia, prevalentia; :biol dominantia dominant :I adj (pre)dominante, preponderante, prevalente; :biol dominante II s dominator; :mus, biol dominante dominantackord :mus accordo dominante dominera :(pre)dominar, prevaler dominerande :(pre)dominante dominikan :1 (munk) dominicano 2 (invånare i Dominikanska republiken) dominicano dominikanerkloster|dominikankloster :(el. dominikankloster) monasterio de dominicanos dominikanermunk|dominikanmunk :(el. dominikanmunk) dominicano dominikanernunna|dominikannunna :(el. dominikannunna) monacha dominican dominikanerorden|dominikanorden :(el. dominikanorden) ordine de dominicanos dominikansk :dominican Dominikanska republiken|Dominikanska|republiken :le Republica Dominican dominiker :(invånare i Dominikanska republiken) dominicano dominikisk :dominican dominion :dominio domino :I (maskeraddräkt) domino II spel domino; :spela ~ jocar al dominos dominobricka :spel domino dominoeffekt :pol effecto domino dominokappa :domino dominospel :joco de dominos dominoteori :pol theoria domino domkapitel :capitulo; :som avser ~ capitular domkraft :tekn cric domkyrka :(ecclesia) cathedral; :som avser ~ cathedral, del cathedral domkyrkokör :choro (del) cathedral domna :devenir torpide; :~ av perder conscientia; :min fot har ~t mi pede se ha addormite domprost :decano domprosteri :decanato domptera :domar domptör :domator domsaga :jur (districto de) jurisdiction; :som avser ~ jurisdictional domsförhandling :jur procedura judicial domskäl :jur motivo del judicio/del judicamento domslut :jur judicio, judicamento, sententia, verdicto domsrätt :jur justitia, jurisdiction; :(rättsvetenskap) jurisprudentia; :som avser ~ jurisdictional; :(rättsvetenskaplig) jurisprudential domssöndagen|domsöndagen :(el. domsöndagen) rel le ultime dominica ante Advento domstol :jur tribunal, corte, judicio, foro; :(vid juryförfarande) juratos; :Högsta ~en le Corte Supreme, le Corte de Cassation; :Internationella ~en i Haag le Tribunal International del Haga; :kyrklig ~ consistorio; :som avser ~ judiciari, judicial; :stämma inför ~ actionar, processar; :utan medverkan av ~ extrajudicial domstolsförfarande :procedura judicial/del tribunal domstolsförhandling :session judicial/del tribunal domstolsutslag :judicio, judicamento, sententia, verdicto; :(genom nämndemansförfarande) judicio per juratos domstolsväsen :justitia, systema judicial domsöndagen :se domssöndagen domvilla :jur error judiciari/judicial domvärjo :under någons ~ sub le jurisdiction de domän :dominio Domänverket :le Autoritate del Forestes e Terras Statal don :I tekn equipamento, instrumento(s), apparato(s), material(es), utensiles, dispositivo(s); :~ efter person cata uno le sue II (titel) don it, sp; :Don Juan Don Giovanni it d3åvani, Don Juan sp Xuan; :Don Quixote Don Quixote sp kiXåte dona :occupar se (de), ordinar donation :donation donationsbrev :lettera/littera/acto de donation donatism :rel donatismo donatist :rel donatista donator :donator, membro benefactor Donau :le Danubio; :som avser ~ danubian donera :donar doning :tekn apparato, utensile, instrumento, dispositivo donjon :donjon donjuan :donjuan; :som utmärker en ~ donjuanesc donjuanism :donjuanismo donkey :sjö donkey eng dangki donna :donna donquijotism :quixotismo -X-, quixoteria dop :baptismo; :bära ett barn till ~et tener un infante al fonte baptismal, baptisar un infante; :~ av ett fartyg le baptismo de un nave; :~ genom nedsänkning i vatten baptismo per immersion dopa :sport dopar; :~ sig dopar se dopakt :acto baptismal/de baptismo dopattest :certificato de baptismo dopbevis :certificato de baptismo dopbok :libro de baptismo, registro del baptismos dopfunt :fonte baptismal, baptisterio dopförrättare :baptista, baptisator dopgåva :dono baptismal/de baptismo doping :sport doping eng douping dopkapell :baptisterio dopklänning :veste baptismal/de baptismo dopnamn :nomine baptismal/de baptismo, prenomine dopning :sport doping eng douping dopningskontroll :sport controlo antidoping eng -douping dopningslista :sport lista de stimulantes prohibite dopningsmedel :sport medio de doping eng douping; :använda ~ dopar se dopningstest :sport test eng antidoping eng -douping dopp :immersion; ~ i grytan kul (le) molliar un pecia de pan brun in le bouillon fr bujå) calde del porco de Natal; :kaffe med ~ caffe e panettos dulce; :ta sig ett ~ immerger (se) in le aqua doppa :(blöta) molliar; :~ en bulle i mjölk molliar un panetto dulce in lacte; :~ i grytan kul molliar un pecia de pan brun in le bouillon fr bujå) calde del porco; :~ penseln i färg molliar le pincel in tinta; :~ sig immerger (se) in le aqua dopparedagen|dopparedan :(el. dopparedan) le vespere de Natal dopping :zool podiceps; :~ar (ordning) podicipediformes; :skägg~ podiceps cristate dopplereffekt :fys effecto Doppler dopplerlogg :sjö log eng Doppler dopplerradar :tekn radar Doppler doppning :(blötning) molliamento; :(dykning under vattenyta) immersion doppsko :capsula doppvärmare :caleface-liquidos dopritual :ceremonia baptismal/de baptismo dopskål :calice baptismal dopvatten :aqua baptismal/de baptismo dopvittne :(kvinnligt) matrina baptismal; :(manligt) patrino baptismal dorer :hist dorianos dorisk :doric, dorian; :~ kolonnordning arkit ordine doric; :~t kapitäl arkit capitello doric doriska :dialecto doric, dorico dormitorium :dormitorio dorn :tekn spina Dorotea :Dorothea dorsal :I adj anat, språk dorsal II s språk sono dorsal dorsk :indolente, phlegmatic, lethargic dorskhet :indolentia, phlegma, lethargia, lethargo dos :dose, dosis; :dödlig ~ dose/dosis letal/mortal; :tilldela/utmäta en ~ dosar dosa :parve cassa, cassetta dosera|dossera :I med dosar II dosera, dossera tekn dosar doserbar|dosserbar :(el. dosserbar) med, tekn dosabile dosering|dossering :I med dosage -ad3e; :läran om ~ posologia II dosering, dossering tekn dosage -ad3e doseringsapparat :med dosator automatic doseringssked :med coclear de dosage -ad3e doseringsvåg :med balancia de dosage -ad3e dosimeter :med, fys dosimetro dosimetri :med, fys dosimetria; :som avser ~ dosimetric dosis :dose, dosis; :en ~ sunt förnuft un dose/dosis de bon senso dosmätare :med, fys (för t ex strålning) dosimetro dosmätning :med, fys dosimetria dossera :se 2dosera dossering :se 2dosering dossier|dossié|dossie :(el. dossié) dossier fr dosje dotation :dotation dotera :dotar dotter :filia; :~ till nevö eller niece grannepta dotterbolag :(societate/interprisa) filial, succursal dotterdotter :granfilia, nepta dotterföretag :(societate/interprisa) filial, succursal dotterhärd :med metastase, metastasis dotterlig :de filia dotterson :granfilio, nepto dottersvulst :med metastase, metastasis dottertumör :med metastase, metastasis doublé|dubblé|double|dubble :I doublé fr duble II jakt bon colpo duple douglasgran :bot pseudotsuga dov :surde, mat; :~ smärta dolor surde; :~t ljud sono surde/mat dovhet :(hos ljud) manco de sonoritate, surditate dovhind :zool cerva dovhjort :zool cervo dovhjortsfärgad :cervin dovhjortskalv :zool cervino down :deprimite, depressive, prostrate, dismoralisate, melancholic downperiod :(av nedstämdhet) periodo de depression; :(av nedgång) periodo de declination doxologi :fil, rel doxologia doyen :doyen fr dwajä); :kvinnlig ~ doyenne fr dwajän dra|draga :(el. draga) (släpa) tirar, traher, trainar; :(förflytta sig) ir, camminar, mover, migrar; :(bryta upp) discampar; :(om luftström) facer/provocar un currente de aere; :(extrahera) extraher, tirar, traher; :(attrahera) attraher; :(rita upp) traciar, tirar; :det ~r från fönstret un currente de aere veni del fenestra; :det ~r här il ha un currente de aere hic; :det ~r visst ihop sig till regn il pare que il va pluver; :~ andan respirar; :~ av (göra avdrag) discontar, deducer, defalcar; :~ av kläderna levar su vestimentos, disvestir se; ~ av på priset reducer/deducer le precio; :~ bort (ge sig iväg) partir, vader (via), migrar; :(dra tillbaka) retirar, retraher; :~ eld på en tändsticka accender un flammifero; :~ en fråga i långbänk fig discuter un cosa meticulosemente, differer un cosa, morar/ajornar un cosa al calendas grec; :~ en kärra tirar/traher un carretto; :~ en linje tirar/traciar un linea; :~ en ny väg construer un nove via; :~ en ring runt circumscriber; :~ en slutsats tirar/arrivar a un conclusion; :~ en spader fig jocar al cartas; :~ en suck av lättnad dar un suspiro de alleviation; :~ ett kort kortsp tirar/traher un carta (de joco); :~ ett streck under sublinear; :~ ett streck över en skuld annullar/cancellar un debita; :~ fram något inför offentligheten dar publicitate a un cosa; :~ fram nya argument allegar/adducer/avantiar nove argumentos; :~ fram stolen till fönstret mover le sedia al fenestra; :~ för gardinerna clauder/tirar le cortinas; :~ fulla hus teat plenar salas; :~ förbi passar; :mil defilar; :~ fördel av prender avantage -ad3e de, profitar de; :~ höga kostnader originar grande costos; :~ i gång poner/mitter in movimento/in marcha -sh-; :~ i tvivel poner in dubita; :~ ifrån (föra åt sidan) tirar (a latere); :(göra avdrag) deducer, defalcar, discontar; :mat facer subtractiones, subtraher; :sport prender un avantia; :~ ifrån gardinerna aperir/tirar le cortinas; :~ igen dörren clauder le porta; :~ igenom en bok hastigt percurrer un libro; :~ ihop (dra samman) contraher, constringer, astringer; :(förkorta) accurtar, abbreviar; :(förminska) reducer; :mil reunir, concentrar; :språk contraher; :~ ihop sig contraher se; :~ in (blanda in) associar (a), implicar, includer, involver; :(avskaffa) retractar, retraher, retirar, revocar, cancellar, annullar, abrogar, abolir; :(minska omfattning) limitar, reducer, moderar, restringer; :~ in en kredit revocar un credito; :~ in på utgifterna limitar/reducer/restringer le expensas, economisar, sparniar; :~ iväg partir, vader (via), migrar; :~ kniv tirar un cultello; :~ lott tirar al sorte; :~ lärdom av tirar un lection de; :~ med sig (föra med sig) prender con se, apportar; :(innebära) implicar; :(förorsaka) occasionar; :~ mycket ström consumer/usar multe electricitate; :~ ner tirar a basso; :(smutsa ner) facer sordide/immunde, macular, polluer; :~ omkring vagar, itinerar, percurrer; :~ omkull facer cader, pulsar a basso/a terra, reverter; :~ omsorg för prender cura de; :~ paralleller tirar parallelas; :~ publik attraher publico; :~ på (fortsätta) continuar, avantiar, progreder, progressar; :(öka farten) augmentar le velocitate, accelerar; :~ på munnen/smilbandet surrider; :… (se dra2, draga2) dra2|draga2 :(el. draga2) ~ på sig (ta på sig) mitter se, poner se, vestir se; :(ådraga sig) contraher, contractar, attrappar, incurrer; :~ på sig en förkylning incurrer/attrappar/contraher/contractar un catarrho; :~ på trissor! vermente?, isto non pote esser ver/seriose!; :~ roten ur ett tal mat extraher le radice de un numero; :~ samman contraher, constringer, astringer; :mil concentrar, reunir; :språk contraher; :~ sig (förflytta sig) displaciar se; :(bege sig) diriger se, poner se/mitter se in cammino; :(lata sig) esser pigre/indolente, otiar; :(inte hålla formen) deformar se; :(sakta sig) retardar; :(hysa betänkligheter) hesitar; :~ sig fram på en svältlön adjutar se/auxiliar se con un salario misere/de fame/de miseria; ~ sig till minnes recordar; :~ sig tillbaka retraher se, retirar se, receder, arretrar se, resignar; :mil replicar se; :~ sig undan retirar se, retraher se, receder, arretrar se, resignar; :(smita) escampar; :~ sig ur retirar se, retraher se; :~ sitt svärd disvainar le spada; :~ storlek 42 haber talia 42; :~ till (dra åt) tirar, serrar; :~ till med att presentar le excusa que; :~ till med en svordom usar/emitter un malediction/un blasphemia; :~ till sig attraher; :~ tillbaka retirar, retraher, retractar, arretrar; :~ tillbaka handen retirar/retraher le mano; :~ tillbaka trupper mil retirar/retraher/replicar truppas; :~ tråden genom nålsögat tirar le filo per le oculo de agulia; :~ undan retirar; :~ upp (rita upp) traciar, tirar; :(föra på tal) poner super le tapete/le tapis fr tapi; :bot cultivar; :~ upp ankaret sjö levar le ancora; :~ upp en klocka remontar un horologio; :~ upp (korken ur) en flaska aperir/discorcar un bottilia; :~ upp med roten extirpar; :~ upp ur fickan tirar del tasca; :~ uppmärksamheten till sig attraher attention; :~ ur telefonen disconnecter le telephono; :~ ut extraher, eveller, extirpar, tirar; :~ ut en sticka ur fingret remover un spina ab le digito; :~ ut en tand extraher un dente; :~ ut på (förhala) retardar; :~ ut på tiden durar, perdurar, continuar, prolongar se, permaner; :~ veven activar/manovrar le bracio/le manivella, tornar le manivella; :~ åstad partir, vader (via), migrar; :~ åt bromsen tirar/serrar le freno; :~ åt sig attraher; :~ åt skogen! va al diabolo!; :~ över (täcka över) (re)coperir, revestir; :(överskrida) exceder; :~s med (ha besvär/bekymmer med) haber molestia/affliction con; :~s med en sjukdom suffrer/patir de un maladia; :~s med skulder esser indebitate; :gå och ~ esser otiose, otiar; :jag ~r mig inte för följderna io non hesita ante le consequentias; :jag måste ~ nu nunc io debe discampar; :klockan ~r sig le horologio retarda; :kom inte ~gandes med några lögner! sparnia me tu mendacios/tu mentitas!; :låta teet stå och ~ lassar infunder le the; :lägga ihop och ~ ifrån mat additionar e subtraher; :ovädret ~r mot norr le tempesta move al nord; :som kan ~s tillbaka retractabile draba :bot draba; :gull~ draba alpin drabant :(livvakt) guarda de(l) corpore; :astron satellite, planeta secundari, luna drabantstat :stato/pais satellite drabba :colpar, infliger; :~ samman venir al manos/al colpos; :~s av en svår förlust suffrer un grande perdita drabbning :combatto, lucta, battalia; :(skärmytsling) scaramucia drag :(dragning) traction; :(med penna) tracto; :(kännetecken) tracto; :(anletsdrag) tracto; :(tidpunkt) tempore, hora; :(luftström) currente de aere; :(i skorsten) tirage -ad3e; :zool migration; :fiske coclear; :spel (i schack/dam) colpo, movimento; :det är bra ~ i skorstenen le camino tira ben; :ett ~ med stråken mus un colpo del archetto; :ett utmärkande ~ un tracto characteristic/specific; :göra ett ~ spel mover, poner un pecia; :i korta ~ in pauc/poc parolas, in summa, pro esser breve; :i stora ~ in lineas general, in/a grande lineas; :njuta av något i fulla ~ saporar un cosa plenmente; :sitta i ~ trovar se/esser in un currente de aere; :tömma glaset i ett ~ vacuar le vitro per un sol gorgata; :vid det ~et a iste tempore/hora; :vid åttadraget verso octo horas; :ädla ~ tractos nobile draga :se dra dragare :bestia/animal de tracto dragbasun :mus trombon dragdjur :animal/bestia de tracto dragen :draget svärd spada nude; :känna sig ~ till någon esser attrahite a/per un persona; :fig ebrie, inebriate; :(av vin) avinate dragera :glaciar de sucro dragfiske :pisca al tracto dragfjäder :tekn resorto de traction dragfri :protegite contra le currentes de aere, a proba/prova de currentes de aere dragförmåga :(fortia de) traction, fortia tractive dragg :sjö parve ancora, grappin dragga :sjö cercar con un grappin draggardin :cortina a tirage -ad3e dragglina :sjö corda de grappin dragharmonika :mus harmonica, accordion; :person som spelar ~ accordionista; :spela ~ jocar al harmonica/al accordion draghjälp :sport lepore draghund :can de tracto draghäst :cavallo de tracto draghål :(i eldstad) foramine de vento; :fig loco exponite a currentes de aere draghållfasthet :fys tenacitate, resistentia a traction, limite de elasticitate dragig :exponite a currentes de aere dragkamp :sport tiro/traction de/al corda dragkedja :serratura fulmine dragkista :coffro (grande) dragkraft :fortia tractive/de traction dragkrok :croc de remolco dragkärra :carretto a/de mano/a bracios draglina :sjö cablo de remolcage -ad3e draglucka :(i eldstad) foramine de vento draglåda :tiratorio draglås :serratura a tirage -ad3e dragnagel :kul vitro (de aperitivo), bicarietto dragning :traction, tiramento, tirage -ad3e, tirada, tracto; :attraction dragningskraft :(fortia de) attraction, attractivitate; :erotisk ~ sex appeal eng öpi:l dragningslista :lista de tirage -ad3e dragoman :drogman, interprete dragon :I mil cavallero del cavalleria legier -d3-, dragon II bot artemisia dracunculo, estragon dragonregemente :mil regimento de dragones dragonättika :kul vinagre a estragon dragplåster :med epipastico, vesicante; :fig attraction dragprov :essayo/test eng de traction dragracing :sport drag-racing eng reising dragrem :corregia de traction dragruta :ventilator, fenestra mobile dragshow :dragshow eng drægshou dragsjuka :med ergotismo dragsko :orlo pro un banda/cordon dragskåp :kem armario de/pro acidimetria dragspel :mus accordion, harmonica dragspelare :mus accordionista dragspelsbuss :autobus articulate dragspelsdörr :porta articulate dragster :sport dragster eng drægstö dragsterbana :sport pista de dragsters eng drægstöz dragstift :tira-lineas dragstång :tirante dragtyg :harnese; :sätta på ~ harnesar dragé|drage :dragée fr -3e; :farm pilula glaciate de sucro drakblodsträd :bot dracena drake :(sagovidunder) dracon; :(leksak) cometa (de papiro); :sjö nave viking; :fig grande jornal quotidian; :(ragata) femina insupportabile, viragine; :Draken astron Dracon; :flyg (jakt- och spaningsplan) J 35; :(skolplan) SK 35; :flygande ~ zool dracon volante; :släppa upp en ~ lancear un cometa (de papiro) drakfisk :zool dracon marin, chimera drakflygare :sport deltaplanista drakflygning :joco al cometa (de papiro); :sport (le) practicar le sport del deltaplano drakma :drachma drakonisk :draconic, draconian draksegling :sport (le) practicar le sport del deltaplano drakskepp :hist nave viking draksådd :fig action con consequentias fatal draködlor :zool (släkte) dracon drama :drama, tragedia, evenimento tragic; :teat drama, tragedia dramadokumentär :film drama documentari dramapedagog :pedagogo qui usa dramatisation dramaterapi :med therapia per dramatisation dramatik :teat dramatica; :litt dramaturgia; :fig evenimento dramatic dramatiker :litt dramatico, autor de obras dramatic dramatisera :dramatisar, exaggerar; :teat dramatisar dramatisk :dramatic, tragic; :teat dramatic, tragic dramaturg :teat dramaturgo dramaturgi :teat dramaturgia drank :lantbr resto al destillation/distillation de brandy eng brændi (usate como forrage -ad3e) drapa :litt canto de laude drapera :drappar, inveloppar, coperir draperi :drapperia; :(vid dörr) portiera drapering :drapperia drastisk :(långtgåeende) drastic; :(grovkornig) burlesc; :med drastic drasut :alte persona (torpide) dratta :(ramla) cader; :~ omkull/på ändan cader a terra drav :lantbr resto al production de bira (usate como forrage -ad3e) dravel :nonsenso, galimatias dravla :parlar/dicer nonsenso/galimatias dreadnought :sjö dreadnought eng drednå:t dregel :bava, saliva dregla :bavar, salivar dreglande :bavante, bavose, salivante dreja :travaliar a un torno; :~ bi sjö reducer al minimo le velocitate (per reducer le area de velas/relentar le machina) drejare :tornator drejarverkstad :torneria drejskiva :torno, rota/placa giratori dress :costume, habito dressera :trainar, maestrar; :(hästar) manear; :(vilda djur) domar dressin :järnv trolley eng tråli de inspection dressing :kul sauce fr så:s a/de salata, dressing eng dresing dressyr :trainamento, maestramento, dressage -ad3e dressyrridning :sport equitation de alte schola dressör :trainator; :(av vilda djur) domator drev :jakt battita; :sjö calfatage -ad3e; :tekn pinnion dreva :sjö calfatar drevare :sjö calfatator drevhund :jakt can de battita drevjakt :battita drevjärn :sjö ferro de calfatator drevkarl :jakt battitor drevning :sjö calfatage -ad3e dribbla :sport dribblar dribblare :sport dribblator dribbling :sport dribble eng dribl dricka :I s (flaska med dryck) bottilia de bibita II s kul (dryckesvaror) bibita, biberage -ad3e, bibitura, liquor III v biber, potar; :(supa) esser bibitor/bibulo; :~ en kopp kaffe prender un caffe; ~ någon till/någons skål biber al sanitate de un persona; :~ sig berusad inebriar se; :(på vin) avinar se drickbar :bibibile, potabile drickbarhet :potabilitate drickoffer :hist libation dricks :pourboire fr purbwa:r; :inklusive ~ pourboire includite dricksglas :vitro, bicario drickspengar :pourboire fr purbwa:r dricksvatten :aqua potabile/pro biber dricksvattenfontän :fontana (de aqua potabile) drift :(verksamhet) traction, propulsion, functionamento, action, activitate, operation, marcha -sh-, exploitation, industria, manufactura; :(begär/behov) impulsion, instincto; :(gyckel) burla, ridiculo; :sjö deriva, derivation; :automatisk ~ functionamento automatic; :av egen ~ sponte, spontanee, de proprie voluntate/impulsion; :elektrisk ~ propulsion electric; :industriell ~ operation/exploitation industrial; :införa elektrisk ~ electrificar; :inskränkt ~ reduction del horas de travalio; komma på ~ sjö ir al deriva; :fig comenciar un vita asocial; :mekanisk ~ traction mechanic; :primära ~er biol instinctos primari; :stoppa ~en discontinuar le production; :sätta/ta i ~ mitter/poner in action/in functionamento/in operation, actuar, actionar; :utsätta för ~ derider, irrider, ridiculisar, satirisar, poner in ridiculo; :vara billig i ~ esser de basse consumo, esser economic; :vara i full ~ esser in plen functionamento; :vara på ~ sjö flottar al deriva; :fig menar un vita asocial; :vara ur ~ esser foras de action/de servicio driftavbrott :panna, functionamento defectuose, mal functionamento driftchef :chef sh- del interprisa driftekonomi :economia industrial/de interprisa driftekonomisk :del economia industrial/de interprisa driftig :industriose, interprendente, energic, active driftighet :industria driftinskränkning :restriction del production driftkapital :capital de exploitation driftkostnad :costos/expensas pl de exploitation driftkuku :persona (sovente) deridite/ridiculisate driftledare :gerente/superintendente del interprisa driftledning :gerentia/direction del interprisa driftliv :vita sexual driftresultat :resultato economic/de exploitation driftschef :chef sh- del interprisa driftsekonomi :economia industrial/de interprisa driftsekonomisk :del economia industrial/de interprisa driftsinskränkning :restriction del production driftskapital :capital de exploitation driftskostnad :costos/expensas pl de exploitation driftsledare :gerente/superintendente del interprisa driftsledning :gerentia/direction del interprisa driftsresultat :resultato economic/de exploitation driftstopp :interruption del travalio, panna driftstörning :panna, functionamento defectuose, mal functionamento driftsunderskott :perdita del interprisa driftsvärn :mil unitate del protection civil que protege installationes vital, protection del installationes vital driftsäker :secur driftsäkerhet :securitate de functionamento/de empleo/de exploitation driftsöverskott :profito del interprisa driftunderskott :perdita del interprisa driftöverskott :profito del interprisa drill :1 (exercis) exercitio, trainamento 2 mus trillo; :spela ~ar trillar 3 (borr) forator, perforator de percussion 4 lantbr dorso de terra arate drilla :1 exercitar, trainar, maestrar, disciplinar 2 mus trillar drillborr :forator, perforator de percussion drillning :1 (exercis) exercitio, trainamento 2 mus trillo, trillar drillsnäppa :zool actitis hypoleuca lat drink :bibita/biberage -ad3e alcoholisate, cocktail eng kåkteil drinkare :alcoholico, bibitor, bibulo, dipsomano drinkblandare :shaker eng sheikö drista :~ sig (till att), osar, haber le corage -ad3e (de) dristig :audace, audaciose, temerari, temere, hardite, osate, coragiose -d3-, impavide, intrepide, valente, valorose; :göra ~ inhardir; :vara ~ hardir dristighet :audacia, temeritate, hardimento, harditessa, corage -ad3e, valor, valentia, intrepiditate drittel :barril (pro butyro) driv :I tekn rota motor/propulsive/propulsori; :vara på ~en fig vagabundar II (fart, kläm) energia driva :I v (fösa) pulsar (ante se), facer avantiar, conducer, menar; :(sätta i rörelse) actionar, mover, poner/mitter in movimento; :(bedriva) practicar, facer, diriger; :(odla) cultivar; :konst cisellar; :sjö flottar al deriva; :börja ~ sjö ir al deriva; :~ bort (förjaga) expeller, expulsar, chassar sh-; :sjö esser portate via per le currente/per le aquas/per le undas; :~ boskap menar bestial; :~ en liberal politik practicar un politica liberal; :~ en maskin med elektricitet mover un machina per electricitate; :~ en tes mantener un these/un thesis; ~ ett företag diriger/gerer un interprisa; :~ handel facer commercio, commerciar; :~ igenom sin vilja imponer/facer prevaler su voluntate; :~ in fordringar (in)cassar creditos; :~ med någon derider/irrider un persona, poner un persona in ridiculo, ridiculisar/satirisar un persona; :~ någon till det yttersta pulsar un persona usque al extremo; :~ omkring vagabundar; :~ på pressar, stimular, activar; :~ på flykten mitter in fuga; :~ tillbaka repeller, repulsar; :med repercuter; :~ upp hastigheten augmentar le velocitate, accelerar; :~ upp omsättningen incrementar le volumine de venditas; :~ upp priserna facer montar le precios; :~ ut expeller, expulsar, chassar sh-; :(onda andar) exorcisar; :gå och ~ otiar II s (av snö) banco/monticulo/congerie de nive drivande :motive, motor, impellente, propulsive; :(kraftfull) energic; :sjö flottante drivankare :sjö ancora flottante drivaxel :tekn axe motor/de impulsion drivband :tekn eruca drivbänk :trädg lecto cal(i)de drive :sport drive eng draiv drive-in|drive :drive-in eng draivin drive-in-bank|drive|bank :banca drive-in eng draivin drive-in-bio|drive|bio :cinema drive-in eng draivin drive-in-gudstjänst|drive|gudstjänst :servicio divin pro auto(mobile)s drive-in-restaurang|drive|restaurang :restaurante pro auto(mobile)s driven :(skicklig) habile, experte, astute, versate; :konst cisellate, in relievo; :en ~ handstil un scriptura regular/equal/currente drivfjäder :tekn resorto; :fig resorto, motivo, stimulo, impulsor, incentivo drivgarn :fiske rete flottante drivgas :gas propulsive/propulsori, aerosol drivhjul :tekn rota motor/propulsive/propulsori drivhus :trädg estufa (de plantas), conservatorio, seminario cal(i)de drivhuseffekt :effecto conservatorio/de estufa drivhusväxt :planta de estufa drivis :glacie flottante/al deriva drivkraft :fortia motor/propulsive/propulsori/de propulsion/de traction; :fig resorto, motivo, stimulo, impulsor, incentivo drivmedel :carburante drivmina :mina flottante/vagante drivning :jakt battita, chassa sh- con battitores; :konst cisellatura, arte de cisellar drivrem :corregia de transmission drivsand :sablo/arena movente/multo fin drivsnö :nive pulverose/pulverulente drivved :ligno flottante/al deriva drog :droga; :använda ~er prender drogas, drogar se; :avvänja från ~er disintoxicar; :lätta ~er drogas dulce/legier -d3-; :tunga ~er drogas dur/forte droga :drogar, dopar drogeri :drogeria drogfri :disintoxicate droghandel :traffico del drogas/narcoticos droghandlare :trafficante de drogas drogmissbruk :abuso de drogas, narcomania, toxicomania drogmissbrukare :drogato, narcomano, toxicomano drogproblem :problema del droga(s) droleri :konst drolleria dromedar :zool dromedario dromedarpuckel :gibbo de dromedario dront :zool dronte drontfåglar :zool (familj) raphidas dropp :(le) guttar, (le) stillar; :med infusion (gutta a gutta); :sätta in ~ med poner/introducer un infusion droppa :guttar, stillar, cader gutta a gutta; :(sippra) manar; :(överge) lassar cader, abandonar; :~ av fig partir uno a uno; :~ in fig arrivar uno a uno; :~ något i ögat versar un cosa gutta a gutta in le oculo; :~ över lite citron jectar alicun guttas de lemon droppe :gutta, stilla; :~n som fick bägaren att rinna över le gutta que faceva disbordar le vaso; :en ~ i havet un gutta de aqua in le mar droppflaska :conta-guttas droppfångare :attrappa-guttas droppglas :conta-guttas droppräknare :conta-guttas, pipetta droppsten :geol (nedhängande) stalactite; :(uppstigande) stalagmite droppstensbildning :geol formation de stalactites e stalagmites droppstensgrotta :grotta a/de stalactites e stalagmites dropptorka :~s! non centrifugar! droppvis :gutta a gutta; :hälla ~ instillar droska :(taxi) taxi; :hist fiacre, cochi -sh- droskbil :taxi droskchaufför :conductor/chauffeur fr shofœ:r de taxi, taxista droskkusk :cochiero -sh- drots :hist reimplaciante del rege drott :hist rege, principe, capite drottning :regina; :spel dama, regina; :~ Silvia regina Silvia; :Silvia, Sveriges ~ Silvia, (le) regina de Svedia drottningbi :zool ape matre/regina/femina drottningbonde :spel pedon del dama drottningkrona :corona de regina drottninglik :como un regina, de regina drottningmoder :regina matre drottningsylt :kul confectura de myrtillo e frambese drucken :ebrie, inebriate, avinate druckenhet :ebrietate, inebriation druid :druida; :kvinnlig ~ druidessa druidisk :druidic druidkult :culto druidic, druidismo drul :grossiero, mal educato drulla :cader inhabilemente; :~ i vattnet cader al aqua drulle :grossiero, mal educato drulleförsäkring :assecurantia de responsabilitate civil drullig :(klumpig) inhabile; :(ohyfsad) grossier drullighet :(klumpighet) inhabilitate; :(bristande hyfs) grosseria drullputt :grossiero, mal educato drumla :cader inhabilemente; :~ omkull cader a terra drumlig :(klumpig) inhabile; :(ohyfsad) grossier drumlighet :(klumpighet) inhabilitate; :(bristande hyfs) grosseria drummel :(klumpig person) persona inhabile; :(lymmel) grossiero, mal educato drummelaktig :(klumpig) inhabile; :(ohyfsad) grossier drummelaktighet :(klumpighet) inhabilitate; :(bristande hyfs) grosseria drunkna :necar se drunkning :necamento drunkningsdöd :morte per necamento drunkningsolycka :accidente de necamento drus :miner drusa druva :bot uva; :en klase druvor un racemo de uvas; :gröna druvor uvas blanc; :som avser ~ uval druvfläder :bot sambuco racemose druvformig :in forma de uva, uviforme; :bot aciniforme, acinose druvhagel :mil hist mitralia druvklase :racemo de uvas druvplockare :vindemiator druvpress :pressa de uvas druvsaft :succo de uva druvskörd :recolta de uvas, vindemia druvsocker :sucro de uva, glucosa, dextrosa; :halt av ~ i blodet med glycemia, glucosemia druvtrampare :fullator de uvas druvvecklare :zool clysia ambiguella lat dryad :myt dryade dryck :bibita, biberage -ad3e, bibitura, liquor dryckenskap :(tillfällig) ebrietate, inebriation; :(vanemässig) vitio de biber, alcoholismo, dipsomania, vinolentia dryckesbroder :camerada/amico de bacchanal dryckesgille :bacchanal, libation, orgia dryckeskärl :bicario, calice dryckeslag :bacchanal, libation, orgia; :deltaga i ~ bacchar dryckesoffer :rel libation dryckessed :habitude de biber dryckesvana :habitude de biber dryckesvaror :bibitas/biberages -ad3es alcoholic/alcoholisate dryckesvisa :canto bacchic/a biber dryckjom :bibitas/biberages -ad3es alcoholic/alcoholisate dryfta :debatter, discuter, ventilar dryftning :debatto, discussion, ventilation dryg :(högfärdig) superciliose, vanitose, orgoliose, arrogante, disdignose; :(varaktig) durabile; :(väl tilltagen) ample, liberal; :(betungande) pesante, dur, sever; :(mödosam) dur; :~a böter mulcta pesante; :~a kostnader costos considerabile; :~t hälften plus del medio; :~t två timmar plus de duo horas; :ett ~t arbete un travalio dur dryga :~ ut (ad)miscer, immiscer, commiscer, adder dryghet :(högfärdighet) orgolio, vanitate, arrogantia, disdigno drypa :guttar forte; :~ av retirar se dishonorantemente; :~ av svett sudar/transpirar forte; :~nde våt molliate usque al ossos drägel :bava, saliva drägg :(bottensats) fece, sedimento; :fig gentalia, populaceo, personas abominabile, plebe drägla :bavar, salivar dräglande :bavante, bavose, salivante dräglig :tolerabile, supportabile, suffribile, indurabile dräkt :(klädesplagg) habito(s), vestimento(s), vestitura; :(jacka och kjol) habito, costume; :zool plumage -ad3e dräktig :zool gestatori; :~t fartyg nave de grande tonnage -ad3e; :vara ~ gestar dräktighet :zool gestation; :sjö tonnage -ad3e dräktighetstid :zool durata/duration del gestation, fetation dräktjacka :jachetta de habito drälla :(spilla) effunder; :(vimla) formicar, pullular, abundar, esser plen de; :(driva omkring) flanar, deambular, vagar; :(slå dank) otiar drämma :batter, colpar; :~ näven i bordet batter le pugno al tabula; :~ till någon dar un persona un grande colpo dränage :drainage dränad3e, disaquamento, escolamento dränera :drainar drä-, disaquar, escolar dränering :disaquamento, escolamento, drainage dränad3e dräneringsrör :tubo de escolamento/disaquameno/drainage dränad3e, aquiero dräng :obrero rural dränka :necar; :(översvämma) submerger; :~ in imbiber, impregnar, molliar; :~ sig necar se dränkbar :submergibile dränkning :necamento, submersion dräpa :occider; :~ av någon fig clauder/tappar le bucca a un persona dräpande :fig devastante, destructive, mordace, pulverisante, terse; :~ blickar reguardos devastante/pulverisante; :~ kritik critica devastante/destructive/mordace; :ett ~ svar un responsa terse drätselkammare :hist thesaureria/tresoreria municipal/communal dråp :homicidio, occision, assassinamento; :skyldig till ~ culpabile de homicidio dråpare :occisor, homicida dråpförsök :tentativa de homicidio dråplig :comic, impagabile dråpslag :colpo mortal; :fig evenimento fatal dråsa :cader; :~ ner (om t ex snö) cader a floccos; :~ omkull cader a terra (sin gratia) dråse :pila drög :traha dröglapp :zool patagio dröja :(låta vänta på sig) facer se attender, esser tarde, (re)tardar; :(tveka) hesitar, vacillar, balanciar, oscillar; :(vänta) attender; :det dröjde ett tag il tardava un pauco/un poco; :~ kvar restar; :var god dröj! un momento, per favor!, attende, per favor! dröjande :hesitante dröjsmål :retardo, retardation, retardamento, dilation, deceleration, (de)mora, lentamento; :en timmes ~ retardo de un hora, un hora de retardo; :utan ~ immediatemente dröjsmålsränta :ekon interesse a pagamento arretrate, interesse a pagamento in retardo dröm :sonio, vision, phantasma; :ha en ~ facer un sonio, soniar; :i ~mens rike in le pais del sonios; :ond ~ sonio angustiose, mal sonio drömbild :chimera, illusion, phantasia, vision, utopia, fata morgana lat; :räcka av ~er phantasmagoria drömbok :libro del sonios drömfabrik :fabrica de sonios drömgestalt :figura del sonio drömjobb :empleo ideal drömlik :visionari drömlös :sin sonios drömma :soniar; :inte ~ om att göra fig non facer jammais; :inte kunna ~ om fig non poter imaginar drömmare :soniator; :fig visionario, phantasta, chimerista drömmeri :sonios, rêverie fr rävri; :fig phantasma, chimera, illusion drömmil :sport millia rapidissime/del sonios (curso: a minor que 4 minutas; :trotto: a minor que 2 minutas) drömprins :prince del sonios, viro eminente (como candidato marital) drömsekvens :sequentia de sonios drömsemester :vacantias placentissime drömsk :(förströdd) distracte; :(orealistisk) visionari drömslott :palatio del sonios drömspel :feeria drömsyn :imagine/vision on(e)iric, hallucination drömtillstånd :stato on(e)iric drömtydare :interprete de sonios drömtydning :interpretation/explication del sonios, on(e)iromantia drömvärld :mundo imaginari/del sonios; :leva i en ~ viver foras/foris le realitate drön :1 (sölande) otio; :(dåsande) somnolentia 2 (råmande) mugito dröna :1 (söla) otiar; :(dåsa) somnoler 2 (råma) mugir drönare :zool ape mascule; :fig persona otiose/disoccupate, otioso drönarliv :vita otiose, otiositate, inaction, inactivitate, disoccupation; :det ljuva ~et il dolce far niente it dåltshe, le dulce otiositate drönig :otiose drönighet :otiositate, inaction, inactivitate, disoccupation dröppel :med gonorrhea drös|dröse :(el. dröse) horda, massa, congerie drösa :cader; :~ ner (om t ex snö) cader a floccos; :~ omkull cader a terra (sin gratia) dröse :se drös drösvis :in massas du :tu; :säga ~ till, tilltala med ~ dicer tu a, tutear dua :tutear dual :språk dual dualis :språk forma/numero dual dualism :fil dualismo dualist :fil dualista dualistisk :fil dualistic, dualista dubb :clavo dubba :1 film postsynchronisar, duplar 2 (ge riddarvärdighet) armar cavallero 3 (förse med dubbar) provider de clavos dubbdäck :pneu(matico) a/con clavos dubbel :I adj duple, duplice; :~ bokföring contabilitate in partita duple; :ha dubbla funktioner haber duo functiones; :i ~ bemärkelse in duo respectos II s sport partita de duples, duple; :mixed ~ duple mixte dubbel-b|dubbel :mus bemolle duple dubbelagent :agente duple dubbelalbum :album duple dubbelansikte :facie de Jano dubbelarbetande :con/qui ha duo empleos dubbelbeckasin :zool gallinago medie, beccassina dubbelbemanning :mar equipage -ad3e duple dubbelbeskatta :taxar le mesme recepta/fortuna duo vices dubbelbeskattning :taxation duple dubbelbetydelse :senso duple dubbelbokstav :hopgjuten/hopskriven ~ typ ligatura dubbelbottnad :con fundo duple; :fig ambigue, equivoc, oracular dubbelbrytning :fys birefringentia; :som avser ~ birefringente dubbelbröllop :nuptias con duo copulas dubbelbössa :fusil a duo colpos/cannones dubbeldäckare :(buss) autobus a imperial/a etage -a:3/a duo etages; :flyg biplano; :(med korta undervingar) sesquiplano dubbeldörr :porta duple dubbelexponera :foto exponer le mesme film duo vices dubbelexponering :foto exposition duple dubbelfel :sport duple falta dubbelfilig :a/in duple fila dubbelform :språk dupletto dubbelfönster :vitro duple dubbelgängad :a duple passos dubbelgångare :duple, sosia dubbelhaka :mento dupl(ic)e/tripl(ic)e dubbelhet :dualitate; :(falskhet) duplicitate, hypocrisia; :fil dualismo dubbelhytt :cabina pro duo personas/a duo lectos dubbelkikare :binoculo dubbelklicka :data facer (un) duple clic dubbelknut :nodo duple dubbelknäppt :~ kostym habito cruciate (a duo buttones) dubbelkommando :(mechanismo de) commando duple dubbelkonsert :concerto duple dubbelkonsonant :consonante duple dubbelkontroll :controlo duple dubbelkors :mus diese duple dubbelkönad :biol androgyne, bisexual, hermaphrodite dubbellektion :lection duple dubbelliv :vita duple dubbelmandel :(filipin) amandola duple dubbelmatch :partita duple dubbelmening :ambiguitate, senso duple dubbelmoral :moral duple dubbelnamn :nomine duple dubbelnatur :psyk personalitate dissociate dubbelnelson :sport Nelson duple dubbelnummer :numero duple dubbelparkera :parcar in duple fila dubbelpipig :a duo colpos/cannones dubbelroll :duple rolo/parte; :spela en ~ interpretar un personage -ad3e duple dubbelrum :camera con duo lectos/a duo personas dubbelsalt :kem sal duple/bibasic dubbelseende :med diplopia dubbelseger :victoria duple dubbelsidig :bilateral, duple; :~ lunginflammation pneumonia bilateral dubbelspaltig :de duo columnas dubbelspel :sport partita de duples, duple; :fig joco duple dubbelspion :spia/spion duple dubbelspiral :biol helice duple dubbelspråkig :bilingue dubbelspår :järnv via ferree/rail eng reil duple dubbelspårig :järnv a via ferree/rail eng reil duple dubbelstjärna :astron stella binari/duple dubbelsula :solea duple dubbelsäng :lecto pro duo personas, lecto duple dubbelt :adv duple; :~ så långt duple de longitude; :se ~ vider duple dubbeltimme :lection duple dubbelträff :jakt bon colpo duple dubbeltråd :filo duple dubbeltydig :ambigue, equivoc, oracular; :språk, fil amphibologic dubbeltydighet :ambiguitate, equivocitate, equivocation, equivoco; :språk, fil amphibologia dubbelverkande :a/de duple effecto dubbelvika :plicar in duo dubbelvolt :duple salto mortal dubbelyxa :axe duple, bipenne dubbelörn :herald aquila duplice/duple/bicipite dubbla :(re)duplar, duplicar dubblera :(re)duplar, duplicar dubblering :(re)duplamento, duplication dubblett :(extra exemplar) dupletto, duplicato; :(tvårumslägenhet) appartamento de duo cameras; :språk dupletto dubblettexemplar :dupletto, duplicato dubblettnyckel :clave duplicate dubbling :(re)duplamento, duplication dubblé|dubble :se 1doublé, 2doublé dubbning :film postsynchronisation, duplage -ad3e dubier :pl dubitas; :ha sina ~ haber su dubitas dubiös :dubitabile, dubitose dublon :num dublon sp dubror :persona a qui on dice tu duchesse :1 (hertiginna) duchessa 2 text duchesse fr dyshes ducka :sport inclinar se rapidemente (pro evitar un colpo de pugno) duckning :sport rapide inclination (pro evitar un colpo de pugno) duecento :konst duecento it -tsh-; :företrädare för ~ duecentista -tsh- duell :duello duellant :duellista duellera :duellar duellpistol :pistola a duello duenna :duenna it, duena sp duett :mus duetto, duo; :person som sjunger/spelar ~ duettista duettsång :duetto, duo duffel :duffel-coat eng daflkout duga :servir (pro), esser proprie (a); :(passa) convenir; :(vara god nog) esser satis/bastante bon; :det duger inte! isto non es bon/correcte!; :ett rekord som heter ~ un record eng rekå:d phantastic/formidabile; :inte ~ till förtäring non esser apte pro le consumo/le consumption; :inte ~ till något valer nihil dugande :apte, habile, capabile, capace, competente dugg :pluvia fin/minute/tenue; :inte ett ~ non del toto, non le minime apparentia de, nulle umbra de, nullemente dugga :I v pluver finmente/tenuemente II s (duggning) test eng duggning :(förhör på kursavsnitt) test eng duggregn :pluvia fin/tenue duggregna :pluver finmente/tenuemente duglig :habile, capabile, capace, competente, apte duglighet :habilitate, capabilitate, capacitate, competentia, aptitude duk :panno, pannello, tela, pecia de stoffa, morsello de texito; :(på bord) tapete/tapis fr tapi de tabula, coperi-tabula; :film schermo de cinema/de cine/de production; :målarens ~ar le telas del pictor; :vita ~en film le schermo duka :1 poner/mitter le tabula; :~ av levar le tabula; :~ fram/upp servir, poner sur le tabula; :~ upp en historia servir/contar/inventar un historia 2 ~ under (dö) succumber, perir, morir; :(ge efter) ceder, succumber, non poter resister dukat :ducato dukning :(le) poner/mitter le tabula; :(måltid) servicio; :första ~en järnv le primari servicio duktig :(skicklig) bon, habile, capabile, capace, competente, apte; :(ansenlig) bon, considerabile, respectabile; :en ~ summa un summa considerabile; :ett ~t antal un bon numero, un numero respectabile; :vara ~ i språk esser bon in linguas duktighet :habilitate, capabilitate, capacitate, competentia, aptitude dum :(enfaldig) stupide, ignorante, inintelligente, ignar, crasse, fatue, nescie, insipiente, mentecapte, obtuse, stolide; :(elak) basse, abjecte, vil, ignobile, philistee, canaliesc; :(förarglig) enoiose, fastidiose, disagradabile, moleste, tediose; :bära sig ~t åt comportar se incorrectemente; :det var en riktigt ~ historia isto esseva vermente un historia enoiose; :det vore inte så ~t isto non serea un mal idea duma :pol duma ry dumbom :imbecille, cretino, asino, spirito lente dumburk :television, televisor dumdristig :temerari dumdristighet :temeritate dumdryg :arrogante, presumptuose, pretentiose, superciliose, (van)gloriose, fatue, van(itose) dumdryghet :arrogantia, presumption, pretention, vangloria, fatuitate, gloriola dumdumkula :dumdum eng damdam dumhet :(enfaldighet) stupiditate, inintelligentia, crassitate, crassitude, simplicitate, insipientia, ineptitude, nescietate, ignorantia, asinitate, imbecillitate, stultitia; :(elakhet) bassessa, abjection, vilitate, ignobilitate, ignominia; :begå en ~ facer un stupiditate/un cosa idiota/idiotic dumhuvud :imbecille, cretino, asino, spirito lente dumma :~ sig facer errores stupide, committer stupiditates dummerjöns :imbecille, cretino, asino, spirito lente, beotio dumming :imbecille, cretino, asino, spirito lente dummy :maquette fr makät; :tryck dummy eng dami dumpa :1 (stjälpa av) discargar 2 ekon facer dumping eng damping, vender a basse precio (al estraniero) dumper :camion basculante dumping :ekon dumping eng damping dumpning :1 (avstjälpning) discarga(mento) 2 ekon dumping eng damping dumskalle :imbecille, cretino, asino, spirito lente dumsnut :imbecille, cretino, asino, spirito lente dun :lanugine dunder :tonitro, strepito, ruito; :med ~ och brak con grande ruito dundergud :deo del tonitro dunderkarl :homine multo viril/multo forte dundermiss :sport colpo mancate incredibile dunderpredikan :sermon comminatori dundersuccé|dundersucce :successo clamorose dundertabbe :gaffe impardonabile dundra :ton(itru)ar; :fig fulminar, ton(itru)ar, tempestar; :åskan ~r le tonitro rola dundrande :ton(itru)ante, fulminatori; :~ applåder applausos tonitruante dunge :arboreto, boschetto, boscage -ad3e dunig :lanuginose; :bot pubescente dunighet :lanuginositate; :bot pubescentia dunjacka :jachetta de lanugine dunk :I 1 (behållare) jerrycan eng d3erikæn 2 (slag) colpo (de pugno) II (ljud) ruito surde dunka :1 (ge ifrån sig dunkande ljud) facer un ruito surde, trepidar, vibrar 2 (banka) batter, colpar; :~ någon i ryggen dar un persona un colpo de pugno al dorso dunkel :I adj (halvmörk) obscur, tenebrose; :(oklar) confuse, diffuse, abstruse, obscur, vage; :(outgrundlig) obscur, tenebrose, mysteriose, enigmatic, cryptic, impenetrabile II s tenebras pl, obscuritate, tenebrositate, umbra; :vara höljt i ~ fig haber un halo de mysterio dunkelblå :blau obscur dunkelhet :obscuritate; :(outgrundlighet) impenetrabilitate Dunkerque :Dunkerque fr dœ)kerk dunkudde :cossino de plumas dunlätt :legier -d3- como un pluma dunmjuk :molle como lanugine duns :I (dov smäll) ruito surde II (dunsande) cadita con un ruito surde dunsa :cader con un ruito surde dunst :exhalation, effluvio, vapor, fumo; :slå blå ~er i ögonen på någon jectar pulvere in le oculos de un persona dunsta :evaporar (se), exhalar, fumar; :fig disparer duntäcke :eiderdun (de lanugine) dununge :pullo lanuginose; :fig novicio dunört :bot epilobio dunörtsväxter :bot (familj) onagraceas duo :mus duo, duetto duodes :boktr (formato) duodece duodesformat :boktr formato duodece duopol :ekon duopolio dupera :dupar, deciper, circumvenir, deluder, illuder; :låta ~ sig/låta sig ~s lassar dupar se dupering :deception, delusion, deludimento duplett :dupletto duplettexemplar :dupletto duplettnyckel :clave duplicate duplex :duplex, duple, duplice duplexförbindelse :duplex duplexpump :pumpa duplex duplexsystem :duplex duplextryck :impression duplex duplicera :dup(lic)ar, hectographar duplicering :duplicamento, duplication, duplicatura dupliceringsapparat|dupliceringsmaskin :(el. dupliceringsmaskin) duplicator, hectographo duplikat :duplicato, duplicatura, copia, ditto duplikator :duplicator, hectographo dur :mus (modo) major; :i ~ in major; :spela i ~ sonar in modo major durabel :durabile durackord :mus accordo major duraluminium :kem duraluminium, dural durativ :språk durative; :~t verb verbo durative dureformen :reforma que introduceva le tutear (a locos de labor), le reforma Rexed durintervall :mus intervallo major durk :sjö (golv) fundo; :(förvaringsrum) cala durkdriven :astute durkdrivenhet :astutia durkslag :colatorio, colo durra :bot sorgho durskala :mus gamma/scala major durtonart :mus tono/modo major dus :I leva i sus och ~ menar un vita dissolute/scandalose II spel duo (de datos) dusch :ducha -sh-; :ta en ~ duchar -sh- se, dar se/prender un ducha duscha :duchar -sh-; :(ta en dusch) duchar se, dar se/prender un ducha duschflaska :vaporisator duschförhänge :cortina de ducha -sh- duschhytt :(cabina de) ducha -sh- duschkabin :(cabina de) ducha -sh- duschning :ducha -sh- dusk :pluvia fin/tenue duska :pluver finmente/tenuemente duskap :le relation de tutear le un le altere duskväder :pluvia fin/tenue duskål :dricka ~ biber al fraternitate/pro celebrar le decision de comenciar a tutear le un le altere dussin :dozena; :ett och ett halvt ~ un dozena e medie; :per ~ al dozena/per dozenas; :12 ~ un grossa dussinmänniska :persona multo ordinari dussinroman :roman(ce) sin valor dussintal :dozena, dece-duo, duodece dussintals :dozenas dussinvara :articulo de basse qualitate dussinvis :al dozena, per dozenas dust :lucta, combatto, battalia dusör :parve extra, supplemento, gratification duumvir :hist duumviro; :som avser ~ duumviral duumvirat :hist duumvirato; :som avser ~ duumviral duva :zool columba, pipion; :duvor (familj) columbidas; :duvor och hökar pol columbas e falcones; :ring~ columba palumbus lat; :skogs~ columba silvatic; :tam~ columba domestic; :turk~ stretopelia decaocto; turtur~ turtura, streptopelia turtur duvaktig :columbin duvblå :blau de columba/de pipion duven :(om person) indolente, inerte, apathic, torpide, languide, languorose, lethargic, somnolente, phlegmatic; :(om växt) marc(esc)ite; :(om dryck) insipide duvenhet :(hos person) indolentia, inertia, apathia, torpor, torpiditate, languor, lethargo, lethargia, somnolentia, phlegma; :(hos växt) marcescentia; :(hos dryck) insipiditate duvfjäder :pluma de columba/de pipion duvfåglar :zool (ordning) columbiformes duvgrå :gris de columba/de pipion duvhök :zool astor, astur duvkulla :bot trientalis duvkutter :gemimento duvmjölk :lacte de pipion duvna :(om växt) marc(esc)er; :(om dryck) perder su frescor/le sapor, devenir insipide/rancide duvning :(tillrättavisning) admonition, reprimenda; :(förhör) interrogation, test eng; :(träning) exercitio duvpost :posta per columbas/per pipiones duvskytte :tiro al columbas/al pipiones duvslag :columbiera duvunge :fig novicio duvuppfödare :columbicultor, columbophilo duvuppfödning :columbicultura, columbophilia dvala :lethargo, lethargia, torpor, torpiditate; :(vintersömn) somno hibernal/hyemal, hibernation; :med coma; :falla i ~ entrar/cader in (le) coma dvalliknande :lethargic dvaltillstånd :stato lethargic dvs :(det vill säga) i.e. (id est lat, isto es), es a dicer dväljas :(vistas) esser, sojornar; :(bo) resider, habitar, demorar, viver dvärg :nano, gnomo, elf eng, lilliputiano dvärgbeckasin :zool lymnocryptes minime dvärgbildning :med nanismo, nanosomia dvärgbjörk :bot betula nano dvärgek :bot querco nano dvärgfalk :zool smerilion dvärgfolk :(tribo de) pygmeos dvärgform :biol forma nano dvärghund :can nano dvärghyena :zool protele dvärginna :nana, lilliputiana dvärglummer :bot selaginella dvärgmispel :bot cotoneaster dvärgmås :zool laro minute dvärgnäbbmus :zool sorice minute; :mindre ~ sorice minutissime dvärgpinscher :zool (can) pinscher ty pinshör nano dvärgpudel :zool can de aqua nano, (can) barbon/pudel nano dvärgras :racia nano/de nanos dvärgschnauzer :zool schnauzer ty shnautsör nano, terrier nano german dvärgspets :zool can lupin nano dvärgstjärna :aston stella nano dvärgtall :zool pino nano dvärgträd :arbore nano dvärgval :zool balenoptera auctoristrata lat dvärgväxt :bot planta nano; :med nanismo, nanosomia dy :fango, limo dyblad :bot hydrocharis dybladsväxter :bot (familj) hydrocaritaceas dyblöt :molliate usque a ossos, imbibite dybotten :fundo fangose dyckert :clavo a testa parve dyft :inte ett ~ non le minime apparentia de, nulle umbra de dygd :virtute; :göra en ~ av nödvändigheten facer de necessitate virtute; :vandra ~ens väg sequer le cammino/le via/le sentiero del virtute dygdemönster :modello/exemplo de virtute dygdesam :virtuose, honeste, decente dygdig :virtuose, honeste, decente dygdighet :virtute, virtuositate, honest(it)ate dygn :vinti-quatro horas, un jorno e un nocte, jorno, die, die e nocte; :som bara varar ett ~ ephemere dygnetruntberedskap :disposition vinti-quatro horas/die e nocte dygnetruntservice :servicio vinti-quatro horas/die e nocte dygnsbehov :besonio per vinti-quatro horas dygnslång :que dura vinti-quatro horas dygnsparkering :parcamento durante vinti-quatro horas dygnsrytm :rhythmo per vinti-quatro horas dygnsvis :a vinti-quatro horas dyig :fangose, limose dyighet :fangositate, limositate dyk :salto de testa/de capite dyka :(under vatten) merger, submerger se; :(göra en dykande rörelse) saltar de testa/de capite; :sjö immerger; :flyg piccar; :~ efter en drunknad cercar un necato; :~ efter pärlor piscar perlas; :~ fram surger, apparer; :~ in bland träden celar se inter le arbores; :~ ner i ett problem submerger se in un problema; :~ ner på någon jectar se/lancear se/precipitar se super un persona; :~ ner under vatten merger, submerger se; ~ upp (ur vatten) emerger; :fig surger, apparer; :~ upp igen reapparer dykand :zool aythya ferina lat dykardräkt :scaphandro dykare :mergitor; :(med dykardräkt) scaphandrero; :zool dytisco dykarklocka :campana de immersion, caisson fr käså), batysphera dykarsjuka :med maladia del caisson fr käså) dykarutrustning :equipamento de scaphandrero dykdalb :sjö posto de ammarrage -ad3e dykning :salto de testa/de capite; :(under vatten) immersion, submersion; :sjö immersion; :flyg volo a picco; :göra en ~ piccar dykpetreller :zool (familj) pelecanoidas dylik :tal, semblabile, simile, similar, de iste typo; :eller/och ~t o/e iste typo de cosas/cosas similar; :så plägar det gå uti ~a fall isto es le fato in casos semblabile dymling :tekn cavilia dymmelonsdag :le mercuridi del Septimana Sancte dymmelsveckan :rel le Septimana Sancte dyn :I duna; :vandrande ~ duna mobile II fys dyne dyna :cossino dynamik :fys, mus dynamica dynamisk :fys, mus, språk dynamic; :~ accent accento dynamic; :en ~ läggning un personalitate dynamic dynamism :fil dynamismo; :anhängare av ~ dynamista dynamit :dynamite; :som avser ~ dynamitic; spränga med ~ dynamitar dynamitard :dynamitero dynamitexplosion :explosion de dynamite dynamitfabrik :dynamiteria dynamitgubbe :cartucha -sh- de dynamite dynamitladdning :carga de dynamite dynamitpatron :cartucha -sh- de dynamite dynamitupplag :dynamiteria dynamo :dynamo, generator; :ladda en ~ excitar un dynamo dynamoelektrisk :dynamoelectric; :~ maskin machina dynamoelectric dynamometer :dynamometro dynamometri :dynamometria dynamometrisk :dynamometric dynasti :dynastia dynastisk :dynastic dynbildning :formation de dunas dynga :lantbr stercore; :fig (värdelösa föremål) cosalia; :(struntprat) nonsenso, absurditate, galimatias; :mocka ~ remover/levar le stercore; :prata ~ dicer absurditate, parlar in le aere dyngbagge :zool aphodio, scarabeo stercorari dynggrep :furca a/de stercore, tridente dynghög :cumulo/amassamento de stercore, stercorario dyngig :stercorari dyngstack :cumulo/amassamento de stercore, stercorario dyngsur :molliate usque a ossos, imbibite dyning :undulation; :(kraftig) agitation; :fig repercussion dynlandskap :paisage -ad3e de dunas dynt :zool echinococco, hydatide; :som avser ~ hydatic dyntig :hydatic dyntstadium :stadio hydatic/de echinococco/de hydatide dypöl :cavo de aqua fangose dyr :(kostsam) car, costose, expensive, onerose, dispendiose; :(värdefull) preciose, valorose; :(bindande) solemne; :det är ~t att leva le vita es car; :~e vän! car amico!; :~t få betala haber a pagar car; :en ~ ed un juramento solemne; :hur ~t är det? quanto costa?; :sälja sitt skinn ~t vender car su pelle; :vara ~ costar multo dyrbar :(kostsam) car, costose, expensive, onerose, dispendiose; :(värdefull) preciose, valorose; :(överdådig) ric, sumptuose, magnific; :~a kläder vestimentos sumptuose; :vår tid är ~ nostre tempore es preciose dyrbarhet :alte valor, ric©hessa, preciositate; :(klenod) objecto preciose/de valor, tresor dyrgrip :objecto preciose/de valor, tresor dyrk :clave false, passepartout fr paspartu dyrka :1 (beundra) admirar; :rel adorar, venerar 2 (öppna med dyrk) ~ upp aperir con un clave false dyrkan :(beundran) admiration; :rel adoration, veneration, culto, latria dyrkansvärd :admirabile; :rel adorabile, venerabile dyrkare :admirator; :rel adorator, venerator dyrkfri :~tt lås serratura de securitate dyrksäker :~t kassaskåp cassa forte a proba/prova de effraction dyrköpt :car, costose, de un precio multo alte; :en ~ seger un victoria costose dyrort :loco/sito de car vita dyrortstillägg :indemnitate de car vita dyrtid :tempore de alte precios/de car vita dyrtidstillägg :indemnitate de car vita dysa :becco del tubo, jecto dyscha|dyschatell :(el. dyschatell) lecto de reposo dysenteri :med dysenteria; :som avser ~ dysenteric dysenteriepidemi :epidemia dysenteric dysfagi :med dysphagia dysfasi :med dysphasia dysfoni :med dysphonia dysfori :med dysphoria dysforisk :med dysphoric dysfunktion :med dysfunction; :som avser ~ dysfunctional dysgrafi :med dysgraphia dyslektiker :med persona dyslexic dyslektisk :med dyslexic dyslexi :med dyslexia dyspepsi :med dyspepsia dyspeptisk :med dyspeptic dyspneisk :med dyspneic dyspné|dyspne :med dyspnea dysprosium :kem dysprosium dyster :(mörk) sombre, obscur, tenebrose, nigre; :(svårmodig) sombre, triste, melancholic; :vara ~ till sinnes esser in un stato de anima melancholic/sombre dystergök|dysterkvist :(el. dysterkvist) persona sombre/melancholic dysterhet :(mörker) obscuritate; :(svårmodighet) tristessa, melancholia, pessimismo dystoni :med dystonia dystopi :pictura triste del futuro, dystopia dystopisk :dystopic dystra :~ till devenir sombre/melancholic dystrofi :med dystrophia dyvelsträck :bot asafetida dyvåt :molliate usque a ossos, imbibite dyört :bot limosella däck :1 (på fordonshjul) pneu(matico); :byta ett ~ cambiar/reimplaciar un pneu(matico); :ett punkterat ~ un punctura; :sätta på ett ~ på ett hjul poner un pneu(matico) a un rota 2 sjö ponte, deck eng; :alle man på ~! totes super le ponte!; :ett fartyg med fyra ~ un nave con quatro pontes/decks; :nedre ~ ponte inferior/basse; :slå någon i ~ jectar un persona a terra; :under ~ del ponte basse/inferior; :övre ~ ponte superior/principal däcka :sjö fornir de ponte(s); :fig abatter, vincer, jectar a terra; :en ~d båt un nave con ponte(s)/deck(s) eng däckdubb :clavo däckel :(del av sele) cossinetto de sella; :(topplock) cappotto, cappucio, coperculo; :tryckeritekn tympano däckjärn :leva-pneumaticos pl däckslast :sjö carga del ponte däckslinje :sjö linea de cargamento maximal (super un corpore de nave) däcksmanskap :sjö equipa de ponte däckspassagerare :sjö passagero -d3- de ponte/sin cabina däckspersonal :sjö personal de ponte däcksplats :sjö sede sin cabina däcksstol :sjö sede de ponte/de bordo däggdjur :animal mammifere, mammifero, mammal; :läran om ~ mammalogia; :som avser ~ mammari, mammifere; :specialist på ~ mammalogista, mammalogo däld :parve valle dämma :~ av clauder con/per dicas/un dica, retener per medio de un dica, facer un indicamento, poner dicas; :~ till obturar, tappar; :~ upp sin aggressivitet continer/reprimer su aggressivitate/aggression dämmare :mus surdina dämning :clausura per dicas/per un dica dämpa :moderar, reducer, (at)temperar, mitigar, adulciar, amortir, assurdar, attenuar; :(undertrycka) reprimer, jugular; :~ farten reducer/moderar su velocitate, relentar; :~ ljudet assurdar le sono; :~ ljuset mitigar le lumine/le luce; :~ sin vrede moderar su ira; :~ ner radion bassar le radio, reducer le volumine del radio; :~s relentar se dämpad :molle, sobrie, attenuate, basse, in voce basse, surde; :~e färger colores attenuate; med ~ stämma mus sotto voce -tsh- it dämpande :impeditive, inhibitori, obstructive, repressive; :med palliative, calmante; :~ medel palliativo, calmante, sedativo dämpare :tekn amortisator; :mus surdina dämpning :moderation, mitigation; :(av ljud) assurdamento dämpningsanordning :tekn amortisator dän :de ibi/illac/la, de iste/ille loco; :gå ~! via! däng :castigation, castigamento, bastonada, fustigation dänga :(slå) batter, castigar, bastonar, tunder, fustigar; :(slänga) lancear, jectar där :1 dem adv ibi, la, illac, in iste/ille loco; :den ~ ille; :~ bakom detra, post; :~ borta illac, ibi, la; :~ bredvid juxta (isto), al latere (de isto); :~ framför ante isto/illo, ante iste/ille loco; :~ framme per la/ibi/illac; :~ hemma in casa; :~ inne la/ibi/illac intra, in le interior; :~ nedanför sub isto/illo, infra, in basso; :~ nere la/ibi/illac infra; :~ ovanför super isto/illo, supra; :~ uppe la/ibi/illac supra; :här och ~ hic e ibi 2 relat adv ubi; :staden ~ han bor le urbe ubi ille vive; :vem ~? qui es la? däran :vara illa ~ esser in un mal stato/situation därav :de isto/illo därbak :ibi/illac detra därefter :(sedan) pois, postea, (de)post, (de)inde, plus tarde, ulteriormente; :(i enlighet därmed) secundo isto, conforme a isto; :rätta sig ~ conformar se a isto däremellan :(om plats) inter isto/ambes/illos/iste cosas, in le medio de illos; :(om tid) in le interim däremot :(emellertid) al contrario/opposito, per contrasto; :(mot detta/denna) contra isto/illo; :då ~ contra que, durante que, dum al contrario; :~ finns ingen bot för detta contra isto il non ha un remedio; :hon är radikal, han ~ konservativ illa es radical, ille al contrario conservative därest :si, in caso que därför :(för den skull) pro iste ration, a causa de isto, ecce perque, ergo, igitur; :(för detta/denna) pro isto/illo; :~ att proque, porque, perque, pois que, quia därförinnan :ante, antea därförutan :sin isto därförutom :in ultra, de/in plus därhän :a ibi/illac; :lämna ~ lassar indecise däri :in isto/illo däribland :inter isto/ambes/illos/iste cosas, in le medio de illos; :(inklusive) con inclusion de, incluse därifrån :de ibi/illac/la, de iste/ille loco därigenom :(om orsak) per isto/illo, a causa de isto/illo; :(om plats) per hic/ibi/illac därinnanför :la/ibi/illac intra, in le interior därintill :juxta (isto), al latere (de isto) därjämte :(därintill) juxta (isto), al latere (de isto); :de plus, in plus/ultra därmed :con isto/illo; :i samband ~ in connexion con isto; :och ~ punkt! e con isto basta!; :smör och ~ jämförbara produkter butyro e productos similar därnäst :pois, postea, (de)post, (de)inde, plus tarde, ulteriormente därom :(angående detta) re/super/de/concernente isto, super illo; :(om plats) de isto/illo; :~ tvista de lärde super illo le specialistas ha opiniones dividite; :norr ~ al nord de isto; :på tal ~ a proposito de isto därpå :a isto/illo; :(ovanpå detta/denna) super/sur isto/illo; :(därefter) pois, postea, (de)post, (de)inde, plus tarde, ulteriormente; :(följande) sequente; :veckan ~ le septimana sequente därstädes :la, ibi, illac, in iste/ille loco därtill :(till detta/denna) pro isto/illo, a iste fin/scopo; :(dessutom) de plus, in plus/ultra därunder :(om plats) sub isto/illo, infra, in basso; :(om tid) durante isto/illo därur :de la/ibi/illac, de isto/illo, ab/ex isto därutöver :in plus/ultra, de plus, ultra isto/illo, extra, preterea, como supplemento därvarande :local, del loco, de ille placia därvaro :presentia därvid :al mesme tempore därvidlag :in iste caso/respecto däråt :a ibi/illac, verso iste/ille loco; :någonting ~ qualcosa similar däröver :super isto/illo däst :inflate dästhet :inflation däven :(om person) indolente, inerte, apathic, torpide, languide, languorose, lethargic, somnolente, phlegmatic; :(om växt) marc(esc)ite; :(om dryck) insipide; :(fuktig) humide dävenhet :(hos person) indolentia, inertia, apathia, torpor, torpiditate, languor, lethargo, lethargia, somnolentia, phlegma; :(hos växt) marcescentia; :(hos dryck) insipiditate dävert :sjö davit eng deivit dävna :(om växt) marc(esc)er; :(om dryck) perder su frescor/le sapor, devenir insipide/rancide då :I adv alora, tunc, a/in ille momento; :~ och ~ de tempore in tempore, a vices; :vad ska vi göra nu ~? e que facera nos ora? II konj (när) quando; :(eftersom) como, post que, pois que, viste que dåd :(handling) acto, action, gesta, prodessa, facto, pragma; :(illgärning) crimine, delicto, infraction, acto criminal; :bistå någon med råd och ~ adjutar un persona per su consilios dådkraft :energia, dynamismo dådkraftig :energic, decisive, decidite, resolute dådlös :inactive, inerte dådlöshet :inactivitate, inertia dådra :bot camelina dåförtiden :alora, tunc dålig :mal; :(inte frisk) mal, malade, debile; :(elak) mal(itiose) malevolente, malevole; :(omoralisk) corrupte, prave, depravate; :(bristfällig) defectuose; :miserabile, povre; :(skämd) putride, pestifere, pestilente, pestilential; :det går ~t il va mal; :du ser ~ ut tu ha un mal aspecto; :~ förlorare mal perditor/jocator; :~ kvalitet mal qualitate, qualitate inferior; :~ luft aere pestifere/pestilente/pestilential; :~ lukt odor putride/pestifere/pestilente/pestilential; :~ talare povre orator; :~a fruntimmer feminas de mal vita; :~a nyheter mal novas; :~t uppförande mal conducta; :ha ~ andedräkt haber mal halito/un halito malodor; :med halitosis; :ha ~a betyg haber mal notas; :ha ~t hjärta haber un corde debile; :höra/se/sova ~t audir/vider/dormir mal; :vara ~t betald esser mal pagate dåligare :I adj pejor; :känna sig ~ sentir se pejor II adv pejo dåligast :pessime, le pejor dålighet :dra ut någon på ~er conducer un persona a mal vias dån :I mugito, rugito, fremito, tonitro; :havets ~ le mugito/fremito del mar; :kanonernas ~ le tonitro del cannones; :åskans ~ le tonitro II bot galeopsis; :hamp~ galeopsis speciose dåna :1 (dundra) mugir, rugir, fremer, ton(itru)ar 2 (svimma) perder conscientia/le sensos, cader in syncope dåndimpen :få ~ perder conscientia/le sensos, cader in syncope dåra :incantar, fascinar, captivar dåraktig :folle, insensate, stulte, fatue, insipiente, inepte dåraktighet :follia, insensatessa, stultessa, fatuitate, insipientia, ineptitude dårdikt :poema (intentionalmente) sin senso dåre :follo, alienato, idiota, imbecille dårfink :persona bizarre dårhus :asylo pro/de alienatos/follos dårhusmässig :folle, insan, lunatic, alienate, possedite, phrenetic, vesanic dårpippi :buffoneria dårrepe :bot lolio dårskap :follia, insensatessa, stultessa, fatuitate, insipientia, ineptitude dåsa :(halvsova) esser somnolente, dormettar; :(lata sig) otiar dåsig :(sömnig) somnolente; :(slö) phlegmatic, torpide dåsighet :(sömnighet) somnolentia; :(slöhet) lethargia, lethargo dåtida :de alora, de ille tempore, del epocha dåtiden : ~s seder le costumes de ille tempore/del epocha dåvarande :de alora, de ille tempore, del epocha; :~ regering le governamento de ille tempore/del epocha démarche|demarsch|demarche :(el. demarsch) démarche fr demarsh déshabillé|deshabille :déshabillé fr dezabije dö :morir, deceder, expirar, obir, transpassar; :(krevera) crepar; :~ av svält morir de fame; :~ en naturlig/våldsam död morir de un morte natural/violente; :~ för egen hand suicidar se; :~ i en sjukdom morir de un maladia; :~ i förtid morir ancora juvene; :~ ut extinguer se; :hålla på att ~ av skratt fig morir/crepar de rider/de risada; :ligga/vara ~ende agonisar, morir se, esser moriente döbattang :porta a (duo) battentes död :I adj morte, decedite, defuncte, inanimate; :~ blick reguardo extinguite; :~ eller levande morte o vive; :~ kropp cadavere, carcassa; :~ mans grepp tekn manivella de securitate; :~ och begraven morte e interrate; :~ person morto, defuncto; :~ punkt puncto morte, impasse fr ä)pas; :~ vinkel angulo morte; :Döda havet le Mar Morte; :dött kapital capital inactive/improductive; :dött lopp sport curso indecise; :dött språk lingua morte; :falla ner ~ cader morte; :uppstå från de ~a resuscitar; :vara mer ~ än levande esser plus morte que vive II s morte, decesso, obito, transpasso, transpassamento, expiration; :(död person) morto, defuncto; :arbeta sig till ~s occider se con le labor/le travalio; :de ~as uppväckelse le evocation del mortos; :dö en naturlig/våldsam ~ morir de un morte natural/violente; :~ och pina! damnate!; :~en i grytan un morte secur, un ver catastrophe; :döma till ~en condemnar a morte; :en fråga om liv och ~ un question de vita e morte; :gå i ~en för något morir pro un cosa; :ligga för ~en morir se, agonisar, esser moriente; :lätt och smärtfri ~ euthanasia; :rädda någon från en säker ~ salvar un persona de un morte secur; :se ~en i vitögat vider le morte in le facie, esser a duo passos del morte; :som sker efter ~en postmortal, post mortem lat; :strid på liv och ~ lucta a vita e a morte; :sväva mellan liv och ~ esser inter le vita e le morte; :sörja sig till ~s morir de pena; :ta ~ på occider; :fig amortir; :tills ~en skiljer oss åt usque a que le morte nos separa; :trogen intill ~en fidel usque al morte/al tumba; :undgå ~en escap(p)ar al morte; :vara sårad till ~s haber un ferita/vulnere mortal/letal döda :occider; :med cauterisar; :jur abolir, annullar, nullificar; :fig mortificar, amortir dödande :I adj mortal, mortifere, fatal, letal; :ett ~ gift un veneno mortal/mortifere/letal; :ett ~ slag un colpo fatal/mortal; :ha ~ tråkigt enoiar se mortalmente II s occision dödbränd :~ kalk calce morte/extinguite döddagar :till ~ usque a su/al morte döddansare :(slö person) persona inactive; :(tråkig person) persona enoiose dödfull :completemente ebrie dödfödd :nascite morte; :fig en ~ idé un idea abortive dödförklara :officialmente declarar morte; :fig ~ ett företag declarar un interprisa irremediabile/desperate dödgrävare :fossor, interrator; :zool necrophoro döding :se döing dödkött :med fungo(sitate), excrescentia; :fig boken har mycket ~ le libro es plen de parolas expletive/de texto pro reimpler le paginas dödlig :mortal, mortifere, fatal, letal; :olycka med ~ utgång un accidente mortal dödlighet :mortalitate, letalitate dödlighetssiffra :taxa de/cifra de/indice de/index de mortalitate, cifra de decessos, mortalitate dödläge :fig puncto morte, impasse fr ä)pas dödmansgrepp :manivella de securitate dödperiod :periodo calme/quiete dödsaning :presentimento del morte dödsannons :annuncio mortuari/obituari/de decesso dödsarbete :agonia dödsattest :acto de decesso, certificato de morte/de obito dödsbegrepp :concepto del morte dödsbevis :acto de decesso, certificato de morte/de obito dödsblek :pallide como le morte/como un morto, livide dödsbo :casa/domo mortuari; :(kvarlåtenskap) succession, hereditage -ad3e dödsbodelägare :partenario del hereditage -ad3e dödsbricka :mil platta de identification dödsbringande :mortal, mortifere, fatal, letal dödsbud :aviso mortuari/obituari/de decesso dödsbädd :lecto de morte; :ligga på sin ~ agonisar, morir se, esser moriente dödscell :cella del morte dödsdag :die/jorno del morte/del decesso (de un persona); :(minnesdag) anniversario del morte dödsdans :dansa macabre/del morte dödsdom :sententia capital/de morte, condemnation a morte dödsdrift :instincto de morte, thanatos grek dödsdvala :somno lethargic dödsdömd :condemnate a morte; :(dödligt sjuk) gravemente malade, malade a morir dödsenkel :multo simple, simplissime dödseskader :esquadra de morte dödsfall :decesso, morte, caso de decesso/de morte dödsfara :periculo/risco mortal/de morte dödsfiende :inimico mortal/capital/jurate dödsfruktan :pavor mortal/de morte/de morir dödsfälla :trappa mortuari dödsförakt :contempto/disdigno/minusprecio del morte/pro le morte dödsföraktande :contemnente/minuspreciante le morte dödsförbrytelse :crimine capital dödsförskräckt :mortalmente espaventate dödshjälp :euthanasia dödshot :menacia mortal dödshugg :colpo mortal dödskalle :capite/testa de morto dödskallefjäril :zool sphinx, testa de morto, acherontia dödskallemask :masca/mascara de testa de morto dödskamp :agonia; :ligga i ~ luctar contra le morte, esser agonisante dödskrock :collision mortal dödskul :multo amusante, amusantissime dödskär :follemente inamorate dödskörning :cursa suicidal/al morte dödslista :lista de mortos dödsläger :lecto de morte dödslängtan :desiro/desiderio del morte dödsmask :masca/mascara mortuari/de morto dödsminut :instante supreme dödsmisshandel :maltractamento a morte dödsmärkt :marcate del morte dödsmässa :missa del mortos/pro le mortos/pro le defunctos/de defunctos, (missa de) requiem lat dödsnack :se dösnack dödsnygg :multo belle, bellissime dödsoffer :victima dödsolycka :accidente mortal dödsorsak :causa del morte dödspatrull :esquadra del morte dödsriket :le regno del mortos, Hades, Tartaro dödsrisk :risco del vita dödsrossling :stertor de un moribundo dödsruna :necrologia; :författare av ~ necrologo dödsryckningar :le ultime spasmos de un moribundo dödsrädd :multo pavorose, terrificate dödsrädsla :pavor mortal/de morte/de morir dödssiffra :numero de mortos/de victimas, cifra de decessos, mortalitate dödssjuk :gravemente malade, malade a morir dödsskjuten :morte per un tiro dödsskott :tiro mortal dödsskri :crito de morte dödsskräck :angustia/pavor mortal/de morte dödsskugga :Dödsskuggans dal bibl le Valle del Umbra Mortal dödssprång :salto mortal dödsstatistik :statistica del mortalitate dödsstelhet :rigiditate cadaveric; :med rigor de morte, rigor mortis lat dödsstilla :tranquille como le morte, totalmente calme, immobile dödsstraff :pena capital/de morte, ultime supplicio; :förbrytelse som leder till ~ crimine capital; :utdöma ~ condemnar a morte dödsstund :hora de morir/del morte, hora/momento supreme, ultime momentos dödsstörtning :cadita mortal dödsstöt :colpo mortal; :fig colpo mortal/de gratia; :ge ~en dar le colpo mortal dödssynd :peccato mortal; :fig error impardonabile dödssätt :genere de morte dödstal :numero de mortos/de victimas dödstillfälle :vid ~t al momento del decesso/del morte dödstrött :extrememente fatigate, fatigate a morir, exhauste, extenuate dödstyst :tranquille como le morte, totalmente silente dödstystnad :silentio inanimate/sepulcral dödsur :zool anobio punctate/striate dödsängel :angelo de morte dödsäsong :saison fr säzå) basse/calme/quiete dödsångest :angustia mortal/de morte dödsår :anno del decesso/del morte dödsögonblick :momento del decesso/del morte dödtid :tempore ineffective/improductive dödtrist|dötrist :(el. dötrist) extrememente triste dödtråkig|dötråkig :(el. dötråkig) extrememente enoiose dödutrymme :spatio non usabile dödvatten :sjö aqua morte; :fig impasse fr ä)pas dödvikt :sjö peso morte dödviktston :sjö tonnage -ad3e de peso morte döende :moribunde, moriente, agonisante; :vara ~ morir se, agonisar, esser moriente döing|döding :(el. döding) phantasma, spectro dölja :celar, dissimular, occultar, abstruder, camouflar -mu-; :(täcka) coperir, teger; :~ sin besvikelse dissimular su disappunctamento/su disillusion; :~ sina avsikter/känslor celar/abstruder su intentiones/su emotiones; :~ sitt ansikte occultar/coperir su facie döma :judicar; :(till straff) sententiar, condemnar; :sport arbitrar; :av allt att ~ secundo tote le probabilitates/apparentias; :döm om min stora förvåning imagina mi grande surprisa; :~ någon till döden condemnar/sententiar un persona a morte/al pena capital; :~ på förhand prejudicar; :~ till ett års fängelse condemnar a un anno de prision; :~ till livstidsstraff condemnar a imprisionamento/detention pro tote le vita, condemnar a perpetuitate; :en dömd person un convicto dön :tonitro, strepito, ruito döna :ton(itru)ar; :fig fulminar, ton(itru)ar, tempestar dönick :persona enoiose döpa :baptisar döpare :baptisator, baptista; :Johannes ~n Sancte Johannes Baptista döpelse :baptismo; :som avser ~ baptismal döpelseakt :ceremonia baptismal/de baptismo dörj :fiske linea del mano dörja :fiske piscar con linea del mano dörr :porta; :bakom stängda ~ar a portas claudite/clause; :den öppna ~ens politik le politica de portas aperte; :slå in öppna ~ar fig demonstrar un evidentia; :stå för ~en fig esser imminente; :stänga ~en efter sig clauder le porta detra se; :visa någon på ~en fig monstrar le porta a un persona dörrbeslag :ferratura de porta dörrdraperi :cortina de porta, portiera dörrflygel :battente del porta dörrfoder :quadro de porta dörrförhänge :cortina de porta, portiera dörrhandtag :manico de porta dörrhål :apertura/inquadramento del porta dörrkarm :quadro de porta dörrkedja :catenetta de securitate dörrklapp :martello de porta dörrklinka :pessulo, manico de porta dörrklocka :campanetta de porta dörrkläpp :martello de porta dörrknackare :venditor ambulante dörrknackning :vendita ambulante dörrknopp :button de porta dörrlås :serratura de porta dörrmatta :matta de porta dörrnyckel :clave de porta dörrpost :poste/montante de porta dörrskylt :placa de porta dörrspegel :pannello de porta dörrspringa :fissura de porta dörrstängare :claude-porta dörrtröskel :limine del porta dörrvakt :portero, ostiero, concierge fr kå)sjär3 dörrvred :manico de porta dörröga :oculo de porta dörröppning :apertura/inquadramento del porta dös :arkeol dolmen, cromlech dösnack|dödsnack :(el. dödsnack) nonsenso, galimatias dötrist :se dödtrist dötråkig :se dödtråkig döv :surde; :~ person surdo; :~ på ena örat surde de un aure; :född ~ surde de nascentia; :göra ~ assurdar; :tala för ~a öron fig parlar pro surdos/pro le pariete, predicar in le deserto; :vara ~ för esser surde a, facer le aure surde a döva :assurdar, amortir, esturdir; :(få att upphöra) satisfacer, mitigar, sedar, satiar, alleviar, appaciar; :med anesthesiar, insensibilisar, narcotisar, stupefacer; :~ sin hunger satiar/appaciar/satisfacer le fame; :~ smärtan mitigar/sedar/alleviar le pena dövalfabet :alphabeto de/pro surdos dövande :med anesthetic, narcotic, stupefaciente, stupefactive; :~ medel anesthetico, narcotico, stupefaciente; :(drog) droga dövblind :surdecec dövhet :surditate dövskola :schola/instituto de/pro surdos dövstum :surdemute dövtolk :interprete pro surdos dövöra :slå ~t till disaudir, facer le aure surde a